B l i n d
by oh.kd
Summary: Do you miss her? You do cry her name at night. Remember when she said she was going to stay forever? Maybe it was you. You scared her off with your fancy words and promises. Too late now, she's forgotten all about you.
1. Prologue

**A U T H O R S N O T E P L E A S E R E A D :**

HEY GUYS! NOT ALOT OF TIME FOR CHATTER, BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTERED STORY. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A TWILIGHT ONE, BUT THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO MIND AND IT DIDNT GO AWAY. SO HERE IT IS,

THE STORY IS...

VALENTINE IS DEFEATED, MORTAL INSTRUMENTS ARE RETRIEVED AND EVERYBODY IS HAPPY.  
EXCEPT JOCELYN WHEN SHE WAKES UP.  
THIS IS AFTER ALL THE BOOKS SO PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARSH, I TRIED. OH .DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE.  
SO HERE IT GOES...

*

**B L I N D**

**p r o l o g u e**

-

Clary was leaning against wall as Magnus worked over her mother in the small room.

She was so close to having her mother back that Clary couldn't hide her eagerness.

Someone came and stood beside her, and she looked over to the beautiful boy with blonde hair who was smiling down at her

She looked back at her mother and realized that she was kind of nervous too.

What if something wrong happened? What if she didn't wake up?

Clary felt something warm enclose around her hand and look down to see Jace's, steadying her shaking fingers.

"She will wake up, you know." He said. And she smiled at him.

He didn't let go.

Luke was sitting on the bed beside Jocelyn as she stirred. They were in Idris in one of the Manor houses.

"Clary?"

Clary squealed and ran forward, letting go of Jace's hand.

"Mom?"Clary said, Jocelyn eyes were open and she looked dazed.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked.

"Well you were kidnapped by Valentine and-" But Clary was cut of by her mother, now wide awake and sitting straight up in bed.

"Valentine?" Jocelyn's eyes darted around the room to Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace who leaned against the wall.

"Where am I?" Jocelyn asked frantic. Luke was trying to calm her.

"Idris, Mom," Clary murmured, and Jocelyn stood up with a lack of grace. Luke had to steady her.

"Where's Magnus?" Jocelyn cried, and Magnus stepped out from the wall and nodded.

"Magnus, I need you to get my daughter and I home as soon as possible."

Clary froze.

"Mom!" She yelled but Jocelyn wasn't listening, she was still glancing around the room and gasped once she saw Jace.

"_You."_ She mouthed and pointed to the boy. "Jonathon Christopher."

Jace didn't move but simply nodded.

"You are not my son." Was all Jocelyn said and turned towards Magnus.

"Once you get us home I would like you to assist me in the yearly 'appointment' for Clarissa."

Clary knew exactly what that meant and felt her knees buckle beneath her but before she could fall to the floor Jace was there, holding her up.

"You can't take her!" He was shouting at her mother.

"Yes, I can. I am her mother."

"You can't just pretend nothing ever happened! It's in her blood! We'll never see her again! You cant do this!"

"Well I can try." Jocelyn said, and Clary could see the black clouds beginning to impair her vision, she was fainting and she knew she was losing consciousness, but she needed to keep her eyes open.

Magnus could cast the spell on her, and her memories would be gone. She would remember nothing before she even wakes up.

She struggled to keep her eyes open but she felt some encircle her tighter, the darkness slowly enveloped her and she was only dimly aware of the voice whispering in her ear.

_"Clary, Clary, come back."_

*


	2. Fray

**a;n/ okay here it goes, 1st chapter. please let me know if you guys think this will be a total fail, or if it actually has some potential. thanks and enjoy :) **

**-  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

-**  
**

"Ms. Fray, Care to join us?"

Clarys head darted upward and she quickly closed her sketchbook and shoved it under her books.

The question on the board was a math problem full of impossible numbers and fractions.

"Uhm, X equals 7?" Clary said hesitantly biting on her pinky finger and looking nervously at the Math teacher.

She was a wicked women with her grey hair stuck up in a bun at the back of her head.

"Good job Ms. Fray, but maybe you should follow along from now on." And the teacher turned away and began babbling about other mathematical nonsense.

"Clary!" Someone whispered and Clarys head darted around to the dark haired boy who sat near the back of the class, he was looking at her and chuckling, mouthing the words 'Nice save.'

Clary couldn't help but sigh, the poor boy's shoes were untied, shirt tails sticking out and his index finger was wrapped up in bandages from an accident he had encountered.

Clary shook her head and smiled, this boy was Sam. Her best friend.

Clary never got along with girls too well which was why she didn't have any female friends. She usually got jealous of them too easily.

Sam had been her best friend for 2 years now.

She remembered when they had met, it was in a coffee shop downtown and he had been in line behind her.

They talked until it was time for her to order, One black coffee, lots of sugar and then Sam had paid for her drink and offered her a seat with him but as they walked to the table his foot caught the edge of a chair and he went flying.

The coffee went all over him and they spent hours in the Public bathroom trying to get the stains out of his white shirt so his mom didn't have a fit.

It was just so coincidental that they both went to Xavier's.

Now they were the closest of friends.

School ended just as slowly as every other day went, and Clary found herself walking down the street towards her apartment with Sam in tow.

"Hey Clar, You know what I was thinking? What if we go to the Pandemonium tonight?" Clary turned around and looked at him; He was so concentrated on not stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk.

"I don't know, I have a lot of things to do…" Clary said hesitantly and Sam interrupted.

"Ah! Come on Fray!"

And for one second Clary stopped walking. _Fray_, it was her last name, but something felt so wrong.

"Don't call me Fray." Clary said, and Sam looked at his feet as they kept walking.

*

Clary and Sam were sitting on the couch flipping through channels; they decided they were going to go to the pandemonium tonight, so now they just had time to kill.

"Whoa! Stop! Go back!" Clary said grabbing the remote control from Sam's hand and flipping it back two channels to _Naruto._

"Aw come on Clar, Anime? Please can we watch something else?" Clary felt something tug in her stomach as she gave the remote back to Sam.

Sam was her best friend and all but she couldn't help but remember the lanky boy with glasses and a love for everything she loved. Simon.

He was her best friend up until 2 years ago.

He had moved to a place really far away, and had told Clary not to contact him anymore.

She can remember it perfectly…

_"Please, I don't want to- " Clary could hear Simon and her mother arguing from her bedroom, a place she was sent to while Jocelyn talked to Simon._

_"You already took everything away from-_

_"Where am I supposed to-_

_"Please don't do this-_

_She could hear what Simon was saying to her mother, but nothing her mother was saying in return._

_Finally Jocelyn called Clary to come out._

_She walked into the living room where Simon was sitting on the chair, her Mother across from him. He almost looked upset._

_"Simon what's-" Clary started to ask but Simon interrupted her._

_"Clary I'm moving." He said sternly but wouldn't look her in the eye._

_"What?"_

_"I'm moving somewhere far away, and I just-" He looked at Jocelyn before continuing._

_"I just need you to know that my life in New York is over, and I'm leaving and I don't want to take any unnecessary entanglements with me."_

_"What does that mean?" She asked, she could feel bile rising in her throat._

_"It means, I want you to know that you will never see me again. This is my only goodbye."_

It sent shivers up her spine whenever she thought about it, and sometimes she even stayed awake at night and cried. She always saw Simons face in her dreams and she woke up screaming and crying.

But sometimes, she saw another face.

A Face of an Angel, and it was so familiar to her, but she knew she had never seen it before.

She didn't know why, but every night she cried for this stranger too.

-  
**  
*EYEBROW RAISE* Hmm? Hmmmm? Let me know if i should keep going ! pleaaase review! thanks guys,  
**

**- Kaatie xo;**


	3. Yellow Eyes

**Since you guys liked it, i thought i'd thankyou with another chapter :)**

-

**CHAPTER 2**

-

Pandemonium was busy that night; Clary was dressed up in a black top and a pair of jeans while Sam wore a regular grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Fun eh?" He said as they roamed the dance floor looking for the bar, she was in need of a non alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah," She mumbled, pushing past some girl with too much make up on.

Clary spotted the bar and pushed forward and put both hands down firmly on the counter top and looked at the Tender.

"Just a water, please." She said, huffing and turned around to find Sam, but he wasn't there.

"Sam?" She called, standing on her tip toes looking over the crowd. She still couldn't see him.

"Sammy?" And suddenly he was right beside her again; taking a sip from her water the bar tender had just placed in front of her.

"Yum," He said with a smug smile on his face, she frowned.

"Where were you?" She said sternly, he laughed.

"I got lost."

Sam's sarcasm was something Clary had learned to deal with. Sometimes he was funny, but other time it was just annoying.

The night passed in a swirl of colourful lights, sweaty bodies and loud music.

Clary was standing off to the side with her water tight in her hand as she watched the commotion on the dance floor.

Sam had joined a group of excited, giggling girls who were now dancing around him laughing. He seemed to be enjoying it just as much.

She shook her head and turned around to the countertop where she put her glass down.

And in that one quick movement, she couldn't help but see something from the corner of her eye.

Of course if it was just _something _she wouldn't even bothered turning around, but Clary suddenly found herself searching the floor for it, she had the feeling that it could be more then just _something._

The crowed was still the same, swaying and jumping teenagers all close together, but in the crowd Clary saw another flash of movement.

Some kind of dark figure.

Now she was really interested and walked away from the bar.

She didn't know what it could have been but she followed it. The quick movement that she saw every other second. It was like someone was there, but they had disappeared too fast for Clary to fully catch a glimpse of what it was.

She saw the flicker of movement towards the back wall, which had a wooden door.

She couldn't even process what she was doing until she was walking across the dance floor towards the door.

Her heart was beating rapidly, but everything was moving slowly, including her thoughts.

She had reached out for the doorknob and she heard tiny bell like whispered in her head.

_"Clary, Clary come back."_

The words seemed so lively and so familiar, but it was just a voice of reassurance in her head. Maybe she was delusional.

She turned the knob and the door slowly opened revealing a dark room, but she could hear a distinct noise coming from the deserted staff only room.

The only light in the room was the coloured lights coming from behind her, in a glow.

She could see only a dim outline of the room; she could see the shelves and cables of bits and pieces of systems she couldn't identify.

And all of a sudden, something moved.

And she tried to hold back a scream, as a black figure came forward, crawling across the floor.

But before Clary had time to close her eyes she saw the distinct features of this figure, the long tail and beady eyes.

It was a cat.

Clary gasped, and clutched her chest. Her heart was beating too fast.

"You scared me." She said soothingly to the cat, it just looked at her with those yellow eyes.

_"I can do a lot more then Scare you Clarissa Fray."_

Clarys head whipped around the room, looking for the voice.

No one was there.

"What?!" Clary demanded frantic, she now believed she was beyond delirious.

_"It's all so familiar isn't it?"_

It was a deep voice with a type of mockery to it.

"Who's there?!" Clary yelled, looking around the room, she thought she might faint.

_"Remember me Clarissa."_ It wasn't a question, it was a demand and the voice faded before Clary could get her answer.

She was leaning against the wall of the storage room, trying to breathe, and not scream.

She was thankful of the wall, for it was keeping her from falling to her knees.

She looked down,

And realized the cat was gone.

-

**This chapter wasn't my favourite, but something big did happen. Weird huh? There will be another chapter up soon, but i feel bad for all my Twilighters you are hanging by a string reading my twilight story, i better update that one soon.**

But Thanks Guys !

REVIEW!

-Kaatiee,  
xo;


	4. Not Again

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE READ AN AT THE BOTTOM. :)**

-

**CHAPTER 3**

-

Clary Fray was now resting her forehead on the cold window of the taxi, watching the city lights pass in a blur.

Sam and Clary had left the club right after he found her hyperventilating in the storage room. She hadn't said a word until now.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not bothering to look at Sam as she talked.

"To your house, you are going to go inside, have a nice cup of tea, maybe a long hot shower, and go to bed. Maybe you will feel better," He said snarky.

The idea seemed fine to her, she needed a hot shower, and maybe evening a soothing cup of tea, but she knew Sam thought there was something wrong with her.

It did look suspicious, standing in a deserted storage room, hyperventilating and saying 'oh it was nothing.'

But Clary didn't care.

She thought she could have been delirious. A black cat in a club? And a voice.  
What had the voice said again?

Remember me Clary.

She watched out the window as they turned onto the familiar street. People walked the streets, admiring the stores along the sidewalk.

Her apartment was upstairs to one of the bookstores.

When Clary and her mother had moved in, she could remember the furniture and dishes in the sink.

It was as if someone lived there, but when Clary asked; her mother got emotional and wouldn't talk about it. And ever since then Clary learned to not ask questions about the apartment.

"Here it is." Sam said to the driver as he pulled up in front of it, parking along the side of the street like all the other cars on the road.

Sam gave the driver a roll of bills as Clary stepped out of the cab.

The upstairs windows were dark, meaning her mother wasn't home yet.

Clary walked towards the deserted book store and pulled her key out of her pocket, putting in the key and turning.

They walked through the book store to the back where the stairs were.

"So, how you feeling?" Sam asked a bit hesitant, he was walking up the steps slowly behind her.

"Fine" she replied huffing as they reached the landing and the apartment door, which called for another set of keys.

"So, what was wrong with you back at Pandemonium?" He asked, running his hand through his hair as the Clary turned the handle.

"Nothing," It was harsh, sounding final and Sam didn't ask anymore as they walked into the small apartment.

"Anyways, thanks for taking me home." She said turning towards him and smiling. He smiled back and turned for the door.

"I guess I'll see you later Clar" He said before disappearing through the door, leaving Clary alone.

Her thoughts were running through her head so fast that she decided to skip the tea and walked right towards the bathroom.

The shower felt so good on her muscles, massaging everything and finally letting her feel relaxed.

20 minutes later she found herself dressed in her pyjamas and sitting on her bed, with a sketchbook in her hand.

Clary loved drawing; it was something she did when she was stressed. Well, she was also the daughter of Jocelyn Fray, Artist Galore.

Her pencil was gently brushing along the paper; she hadn't even decided what she was going to design yet.

Her pencil just started doing the work, like scribbling and doodling on school books or homework when you were bored.

When her pencil left the paper she looked down at her doodle,

It was a swirl of complex lines, all forming together to look rather _cool._

She smiled and put her pencil back to the paper.

She began adding detail and even more complex swirl when she heard a tap at her window.

The window was facing the busy street; she was 2 stories up but was frozen in spot.

She lived in New York City, where anything was possible. And she knew it too; she saw it on the news every night.

She quickly closed her eyes and asked herself if she had locked the door, and set all the security locks.

Then there was another tap, and her head darted around to the window. Scanning the darkness she saw a flash of movement.

It could be anything she was thinking to herself, as she put her sketch book aside and got off her bed, walking towards the window.

It could be _anything._

Her emerald eyes scanned the darkness outside her window. Nothing was there, just an old tree that's branches outstretched beside the building.

Clary let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and turned back around towards the bed.

Another tap made her turn and scream.

And there it was, perched on the old tree branch outside her window was a black cat.

And her knees wobbled, and her scream caught in her throat because of course it wasn't just any cat.

This one had those yellow eyes.

_"Clarissa Fray,"_ It was the voice again, and Clary fell to her bed and closed her eyes.

"Go away!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

_"Only if you come with me."_ The voice darkly chuckled.

Clarys eyes had began to pool with water,

"What!?"

_"Go ask your mother Clarissa."_

The voice faded but Clary didn't open her eyes again, the tears pooled down onto her pillow as she lied there, knees to her chest and laying on her side with her hands over her ears.

Somehow she could tell she was slipping into unconsciousness, and she found herself caught up in a dream of hers.

A boy was standing in the middle of a pile of rubble; it looked the ruins of a house that had burned. His hair blonde hair was matted with blood and he was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him, and just as she was about to run towards the boy she heard someone scream behind her and turned around and realized it was her mother standing there, Her hair long and flowing, a white dress that fell past her knees. She was also saying something Clary couldn't hear. She began to walk towards her mother but the boy behind her began calling her name, and it sounded way too familiar to her.

_"Clary, Clary Come back."_

Clary woke up screaming, all her blood running from her face.

Her back was damp with sweat and she had realized she had fallen asleep on her sketchbook, her tears making wet edges on the paper.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she took long deep breaths calming herself.

She quickly glanced at the window where the cat no longer stood, and the memories from that night came sweeping into her mind.

Maybe it was all just a dream she thought, but she couldn't get the words out of her head.

_"Go ask your mother Clarissa."_

-

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING !  
I HAVE TRIED TO ADD MORE DESCRIPTION AND DETAIL IN THIS CHPTR, BUT I SEEM TO BE RUSHING THROUGH IT SO IM SLOWING DOWN NOW :)  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE BETTER AND AWESOME.  
THANKS FOR ALL, GUYS, THE REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE.**

XO KAATIEE.

REVIEW!PLEASE!LOVEE!


	5. Visiter

**CHAPTER 4**

-

"Hey!" Someone called from behind Clary, making her jump.

It was Sam who was smiling, standing behind her as she entered the bookstore.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, chuckling to himself. Clary was too concentrated on turning the key.

It was Saturday afternoon, sunny and clear in New York City.

Pretty hot too for a Septembers day. Clary and Sam hung out in her apartment all day, ordering pizza and watching movies before her mother returned home from work.

"What homework do we have?" Clary said, grabbing another handful of chips from the bag that rested on Sam's stomach.

"English, Math…" He said lazily, watching the TV.

"Mm..." Clary mumbled distracted, right then an advertisement for cat litter came on the TV and Clary jumped at the sight of the black cat on the screen.

Sam looked over at her with a quizzical stare.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" He said and she knew he didn't mean it in a mean way.

Clary caught her breath and looked at her best friend in the eyes. It had been 2 days since she last encountered the cat and the voice and she hadn't told anybody. Would Sam think she was crazy?

"Sam, I need to tell you something…" She said and hit the 'mute' button on the remote control.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, well please don't think I'm crazy but there have been some weird things happening…" She spoke hesitantly.

"I have been seeing things…"

"What kind of things" he asked, looking at her puzzled.

"A cat, a black cat with weird eyes. And I keep hearing this voice that's always with the cat. It knows my name and tells me things…"

Sam was just sitting there frozen.

She didn't know what to expect, a sarcastic remark or a 'you're crazy' look.

"And have you ever thought that it might be the cat talking to you?" Yep, there it was. The sarcasm.

"This isn't funny!" Clary hit him, lightly on his shoulder and he chuckled and sat up straight.

"It sort of is!" he laughed, "What's the possibility of a talking cat that knows your name?"

Clary thought it over for one second. Of course it sounded crazy but he was her best friend, if she was this serious about something wouldn't he at least consider it for one second?

"Sam, Listen!"

"Clar, you are probably just tired, get a good sleep tonight." His voice still sounded mocking.

"But your supposed to believe me!" she cried,

"About a talking cat?" He sighed, he was getting frustrated, his face now serious.

"Clary if you're just going to play around and joke about some talking cat then I'm going to go. Ok? Call me when you're being serious."

And Clary watched as he walked towards the door and it slammed shut behind him,

*

She was sitting on the couch watching the TV when she heard it. Again. Her mother wasn't due home for a few more hours and it was almost dark, when she heard a tap.

Her head first darted towards the window, but nothing was there.

Another tap.

It was coming from the front door. Clary stood up and walked towards it, unlocking the many locks and turning the door knob.

When the door slowly swung open, it revealed an empty doorway, no package delivery guys, no friends of her mothers. Nobody.

That was until Clary glanced down, and saw the little black cat sitting there peacefully with those wide yellow eyes.

Clary stumbled back a few steps and the cat just watched.

"What do you want?" Clary cried,

_"I want you to remember me."_ It was the voice again.

"Who are you?" She cried.

_"Will you give me a chance to explain?"_

She numbly nodded and looked back towards where the cat had been sitting; now there was a man.

Well it looked like a man. Something about him was different and alien to her. He had long dark hair, and looked part Asian.

Clary gasped for breathe, and she desperately ran towards the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone. Her fingers were trembling too much to dial 911.

"Easy," The man said, He was dressed in all black.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Clary cried.

"I want to talk to you Clarissa."

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, blood running from her face.

"Oh I know a lot about you."

She let a small sob escape her lips.

"Oh dear," He said and began to walk forwards into the apartment. "I'm not going to hurt you Clary," He said calmly and for some reason, she believed him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled a wicked grin and looked at her with those yellow eyes.

"Magnus Bane."

-

**oh, please review guys,**


	6. The Institute

**CHAPTER 5**

-

For some unknown reason Clary flinched at the name.

"What do you what Magnus Bane?"

He chuckled, "You don't remember me Clary?"

She tried to remember, she did. But she didn't find him familiar whatsoever.

"No I do not." She said harshly and he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Do you remember Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Maia…Jace?" Each one of them sent her heart beating wildly, especially the last one, but she didn't understand why.

"No, Can't say I do." She said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Well… does the name Simon ring any bells?" Clary gasped,

"How do you know him?" Clary said venomously.

"How do _you_ know him?" Magnus asked back. Clary frowned.

"He is-well used to be, my best friend." She stuttered, Magnus frowned too.

She heard him mutter something about what her mother had done under his breath.

"What happened to him?" Magnus asked.

"He moved, told me not to call him anymore." She looked down at her shoes.

"Jocelyn must have had to pay him to do something like that." He said, mostly talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" Clary demanded, stumbling on the step she took towards him.

"I mean that you are going to have to come with me." He said turning towards the door.

"What? No!" She yelled, he turned around and stared at her with those vicious eyes.

"Who are you Clary?" He yelled back, harshly. She stood there, shrinking under his stare.

"Clary Fray."

Magnus snorted and turned his back on her and began to walk towards the door.

"If you want to know who you really are you'd come with me."

-

Clary watched Magnus disappear through the door and now she stood there alone. Her heart was beating rapidly and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Should she go with him? With this person she didn't even know?

Her mother always said not to talk to strangers, was she going to follow one now?

Clary wasn't even thinking as she walked towards the door, closing it shut behind her.

Because something in her mind told her, this man wasn't a stranger.

She quickly ran down the stairs, through the bookstore, out the front trying to catch Magnus.

She could see him now, a few steps ahead of her walking down the sidewalk.

"Magnus!" She called, he didn't bother turn around and she ran towards him.

"What are we doing?" She huffed, out of breath.

He didn't even look down at her as he answered.

"Trying to get you to remember," And all of a sudden a taxi came out of nowhere and stopped in front of them.

"Get in," He said opening the door for her. She quickly hopped in.

They drove for 15 minutes, until Magnus told the driver to drop them off at a corner of some street.

Nothing was around this part of the city, except for some closed down stores, with boards on the windows.

The biggest building here was the large Church, and once again its windows were boarded. It was completely deserted.

"Where are we?" Clary asked,

"The Institute."

They walked up to the large doors of the church, it was almost spooky with the boarded windows and deserted neighbourhood, Chills flew up Clarys spine.

Magnus knocked on the door 3 times. Nobody answered.

He silently swore under his breath and turned to face Clary.

"I need you to say something for me."

Clary was puzzled, "Ok?"

"Ok, I need you to say... 'By the name of Angel Raziel, I ask permission to enter this holy place.'

She only murmured the words, and watched stunned and the large wooden doors slowly swung open, revealing the dark, deserted hallway in the church.

"What is this place?" She asked as they stepped in.

"You don't remember it?" Magnus sighed, Clary snorted.

"Why would I remember it?"

"Because you used to come here."

Clary was completely shocked, "I-what?"

"You used to stay here a lot, you had a room upstairs. It was beside Isabelle's, I believe. And Across from your brothers." He said as if recalling a passed memory.

"What are you talking about?!," The blood was now running to Clarys face and she was getting really frustrated now.

"Clary, there's a world outside of the one you live in my dear,"

"Now tell me the truth! What is this, who are you, where are we, and what _happened?!_"

"Only if you don't think I'm crazy," He smiled repeating her words from earlier and she watched as he snapped his fingers and all the lights in the hallway flickered on.

Clary stood there aghast.

"H-h-how did you do that?" She stuttered, her mouth was hanging wide open in awe.

"Do what? This?" Magnus said and snapped his fingers once more, and the old elevators doors opened.

Clary gasped, and they both walked into the elevator.

"What are you?" She said softly after regaining composure.

"I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He said grandly, Clary laughed.

"Like in Dungeons and Dragons? That kind of Warlock?"

"Clarissa, dear. This is real. I am a warlock, who possesses certain kinds of power, and you... You are the Nephilim."

"What?" Clary was puzzled.

"The Nephilim, it is the hybrids of humans and angels. You are the warriors of the Angel Raziel himself. You are what keeps the world safe from the creatures that –don't come from the angel."

"Like what? like-"she was about to say when Magnus cut her off.

"Demons."

A stunned silence fell, as the elevator doors opened revealing the 2 floor. Magnus once again snapped his fingers and all the dim lights flickered on revealing the long narrow hallway.

"You're not reacting as I thought you'd be." Magnus observed as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, I guess I kind of always knew. I'm not surprised, because I'm just not _surprised._ And I don't know why." She said, Magnus looked down at her from the corner of his feline eyes.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. It must mean you have some sense of the memory."

"What happened to me?" Clary asked, and she could feel her throat begin to close up as if she might cry. Magnus stopped talking for a moment as they came to a door in the hallway, and he opened it revealing a small room.

When the light flickered on it revealed the small room with its single bed mattress, the sheets were crinkled, the blankets un-made. Beside the bed there was a small wooden nightstand, full of pictures and useless belongings.

"Who's room was this?" Clary asked.

Magnus looked down at her once more and gave her sort of a sad smile.

"Yours."

-

**thanks for the reviews guys ! it means so much. this was a good chapter :) so please continue reviewing ! The next chapter will be pretty wicked!**

thanks again ! xo.


	7. The Truth

**a/n : heey guys ! this is chapter 6 and i would just like to thank my reviewers...**

**  
xLokiFoxx- for all your enthusiasm towards the story. :)**

**Raven-Rach- thankyou, it means alot that you enjoy XD**

**XXbrown25 - for your thoughts towards the story, hopefully i can answer your questions with the next few chapters ! :)**

**yareader - thankyoou ! your answers will come ! ;)**

**childishjade- thankyou and i know, its really sad that she cant remember him :( haha**

**tura35- thankyoou! and no this was the fic with Magnus erasing Clarys thoughts but i promise it will be explained :)**

**patriot16- thankyoou!**

**starfishgobo- THANKYOOU! thats means soo much, hehe alice cullen. it makes me smile everytime. & i also stole your idea of writing a thanks to my reviewers so thanks again ! hahaha! :D:D:D**

**& IF I FORGOT YOUR NAME, JUST KNOW THAT I AM SOORY AND WILL POST IT ON THE NEXT ONE. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND NOW YOU'LL FINALLY GET TO READ IT WHEN I STOPPED BABBALING...**

**CHAPTER 6**

**-  
**

Clary gasped, and walked into the room. The first thing she did was walk to the bed, and sat down, taking the blankets in her hand.

"Who took my memories away?" Clary asked, Magnus frowned.

"I did,"

Clary was shocked by his answer. "_Why?"_

"Because your mother asked me to. You see Clarissa, your mother was an adventurous women. She is a Shadowhunter like you. You both have the gift of the angel, but then your mother got involved in the Circle, which is another story ill tell you sometime, and she met Valentine, your father."

Clary took a minute to process that. She always thought her father had died in a car accident.

"…He was an evil man, and that was why she left the circle, and moved to New York. Trying to run from her past. You have the power now Clary, but she didn't want you to get caught up in what she did. So everything few years she came to me and asked me to erase your Sight. This is the Sight of seeing our world."

Clary was stunned, and she could now feel the tears that fell freely down her cheeks.

She wiped them away with the blanket she still held in her hand.

She glanced over to the nightstand that held picture frames and a sketchbook.

She looked closer at one of the pictures in the frames and it was one of her and a girl with long dark hair, she was beautiful. They looked like they were the closest of friends.

The other picture frame had a picture of her and a beautiful boy with blonde hair, who, if you looked close enough, was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling and laughing at something outside of the frame. They looked _happy.  
_  
"Who's that?" She sniffled, pointing to the blonde boy.

"That's your brother Jace."

A small sob escaped her lips. "Another lie? Another secret?" Her voice was thick with tears.

She glanced at the last picture; it was of her and a dark haired boy with glasses. It felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

"That's Simon." She whispered, behind her Magnus nodded.

She turned around to face him. "What's the truth about Simon?"

"He was your best friend, and he helped you defeat Valentine, but along the way he was changed into a vampire. And supposedly your mom wanted to erase everything from your life so she made him say his final goodbyes."

Another sob racked through her chest.

"Where are they all now?" She hiccupped.

"I'm not really sure, after everything that has happened. Everybody has fallen apart."

Clary looked up at Magnus.

"That's why I came to get you Clary. We need you."

*

"We need to find a portal and get to Idris." Magnus said, talking long strides towards Clarys house.

"What are you talking about?" She said, trying to catch up with him.

"You need to come with me to Idris," He huffed.

After Magnus had re-explained everything to Clary, she agreed to help them however she could.

"I can't just leave! I have school!" She yelled, he kept walking.

"You have much more knowledge about the world then anybody else does." He grunted, they finally reached the bookstore and walked up the flight of stairs to the apartment. Clarys mom wasn't due home until later.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." He demanded.

"Why do you have to be like that?" She muttered, he turned and looked at her and a strange silence fell over them.

"I wasn't always like this." He said, and she didn't understand what it meant, but he kept moving. Looking for a phone book.

Clary was still puzzled.

She ran into her room and packed necessary items into a small backpack.

her cell phone on her nightstand was vibrating and she saw on the screen that she had missed 4 calls, all from Sam.

She ran out of her room, with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Magnus, I need to bring Sam!" She said,

"Who's Sam?"

"My best friend!" She answered.

"A Mundie? Ugh, Ok, but I'm not sure what rules they have against a Mundane in Idris. They let me by only because I am _awesome_ of course." He fluttered his eyelashes.

That was one side she had never seen of Magnus in the whole 3 hours she had known him.

She flipped open her phone and dialled Sam's number, on the 3rd ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam it's me. See I don't have a lot of time to talk, but I'm… Leaving home."

There was a short silence on the other end before he answered.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm going away; do you want to come with me?" She crossed her fingers.

"Clarissa, its Saturday night, we have school Monday, I have to work tomorrow." He said slowly as if he was speaking to a little kid.

"Sam, you wouldn't believe me if I told you over the phone, but please, I need you, I need you to come with me. I am scared and I want my best friend."

There was a short moment of silence before he said.

"I'll be there,"

*

Sam arrived at Clary door within ten minutes, and in that time Magnus had found whatever he was looking for.

"Who's that?" Sam asked pointing to Magnus who was currently muttering to himself about the 'magic portal.'

"Uhm, my cousin…. From Ohio?" Clary said, and Sam nodded.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked, putting his hands in his pockets. His dark hair was ruffled, looking as if he ran here.

"We are going to my place!" Magnus chirped in, pushing passed Clary and Sam and walking towards the door. Expecting them to follow.

*

Clary had never ran away before, her mother and her always got along, expect on those random days when they got into an argument.

Clary never had a reason to run away.

But now she had a brother, best friends and a father.

And she found no guilt in walking through Magnus's door and straight towards the big glass mirror at the back of his closet.

"Why are we staring into a mirror?" Sam asked from behind Clary and Magnus.

"Because, Mundie. This is no mirror, surely it looks like a mirror because it reflects my beautiful face but this is also a portal." Magnus said, almost giddy.

"What?"

"Oh never mind Mundane, while were there just don't cause any problems got it?" And with that Magnus, turned to Clary one last time before actually jumping into the mirror.

Clary and Sam both stood there in shock.

"W-w-where did he go?" Sam stuttered. But Clary was watching the Glass, which now showed Magnus, surrounded by green fields and a nice Victorian like house behind him.

He was waving to her to come. So Clary took a deep breath and before thinking she grabbed Sam by the collar, and they both went tumbling into the mirror.

Clary expected to fall on something hard, but she clung to Sam for dear life and they both fell onto a pile of daffodils. Clary stood up, brushing off her jeans. Sam followed her.

"Where are we?" Clary said turning to Magnus, He was sitting there looking up at the sky.

It was coal black, filled with tiny diamonds. It was beautiful.

"Idris, Home of the Shadowhunters."

Sam was still in complete shock.

"Shadowhunters?" He asked, Clary laughed.

"Long story. You just got to trust me on this one, ok?"

He smiled, "Only if you promise me, you won't let me get eaten by dragons."

She laughed. "Deal."

-  
**  
REVIEW!**


	8. The Meeting

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews guys, im not going to say much so you can just read and tell me if you like it, but i will give a longer a/n on the next chapter ! :)**

-

**CHAPTER 7**

**-**

Even in the dark Clary could tell how lovely Idris was. The grass was so green beneath her feet and in the distance she could see a city, with two glass towers stretching to the sky.

The stars shined so bright.

"Where do we go now?" She asked Magnus who was walking only a few feet in front of her.

"he continued walking, calling over his shoulder "Into town,"

They walked for awhile on a dirt road that would eventually lead them into the city.

"So, what's my brother like?" Clary asked, looking at her feet as she walked. Beside her Magnus smiled.

"Oh, that kid is something." She didn't know if he meant it sarcastically or not.

"He lives his life around being a warrior. That's what he sees himself as, and sometimes he doesn't realize that he's just a kid." Magnus sighed and looked at Clary and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll love him." And something wicked glinted in Magnus's feline eyes, but Clary ignored it and looked back at her shoes.

From behind them Sam spoke "You have a brother?"

Clary laughed and turned around to face her friend. "Apparently," She laughed. Poor Sam was just trying to understand all of this.

*

When they got into the city, Clary was amazed. She had lived in New York her whole life but never before had she seen a city such as this, so lively.

All the buildings were in perfect condition and the road, which weaved throughout it was made from cobble stones. It was beautiful.

"Where to first?" Clary asked excited.

"The bar," Magnus laughed and they walked into a small little pub downtown.

It was full of people. Most of them were wearing black, and as Clary walked passed them she realized that on their belts hung a wide variety of dangerous looking weapons.

Behind her Sam gulped.

"Can I get everybody's attention?" Magnus was shouting over the crowd in the bar. All the Shadowhunters looked his way.

"Does anybody know where I can find the Lightwoods?" He asked, and somebody who had obviously had too much to drink yelled "What are you doing here Downworlder?"

The crowd started to agree.

"Yes, Yes," Magnus shushed the crowd again. "I am a Warlock, thanks for noticing but I am here under strict orders from the Clave itself. Now please can you tell me where to find the Lightwoods?"

"Clave, Shmave!" Someone yelled out again, she felt bad for Magnus but she could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Do you know who I have here!? " He shouted, looking down at Clary.

"Do you know who this is!?" And the crowd fell silent as each pair of eyes landed on Clary.

"This is Clarissa Fairchild. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild, and do you want me to remind you how important it is for this young girl to talk to the Clave?!" The crowd was dead silent.

"Now I'm going to ask one last time. Does anyone know where to find the Lightwoods?"

And just then a high velvety voice called out from behind her.

"Clary?"

Clarys head darted around to see the girl approaching, She was wearing a tight black shirt, and jeans with high black boots and a range of weapons attached to her belt.

"Clary!" She squealed again, and the dark haired girl threw her arms around the petite redhead, squeezing her tightly.

"Isabelle!" Magnus sighed, and she let go of Clary.

"Magnus!" Now Isabelle threw her arms around him. When she pulled away Clary got a good glimpse of her face and realized she was the girl from the photo.

This was Clarys good friend Isabelle Lightwood.

"I haven't seen you in years! The last time I saw either of you was.." And she stopped talking, probably catching up with some past memory.

"Oh," She finished, with a frowned on her face.

She turned to Clary, with eyes full of sadness.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Clary didn't know what to do, but the girl wouldn't wait for the answer.

"So why are you here then?" Isabelle said turning to Magnus.

"We're here because Clary has to talk to the Clave. And I also thought that she might as well get to re-meet her old life in the process. Where's Alec?"

Clary couldn't help but notice the shine in Magnus's eyes as he asked.

"At home I believe. How long are you staying? You could stay with us!" Isabelle said, hopeful.

"That would be wonderful. Can I ask Isabelle, where Clarys brother has gotten to?"

Isabelle frowned again and looked to her shoes.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in months."

-

**revieew ! :)**


	9. The Truth II

**a/n: heey guys ! I can't talk much, (shh, I'm not supposed to be on the computer eek!) so i'll only talk a bit :) THANKYOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!, and i will thankyou personally on the next chapter:D So this chptr is longer just because i love you guys so much bahah! So enjoy ! :D:D**

-

**CHAPTER 8**

-

All four of them left the small bar and stood on the sidewalk, Isabelle disappeared for a second around the side, returning on a beautiful white horse.

"No cars allowed in Idris," She smiled, and Magnus chuckled and hopped on the back.

It was almost impossible, but they got all four of them hanging on tight as the horse galloped down the cobble road.

Leaving the city, they followed the road until it diverged into 2. The horse trotted to the right and down along another dirt road, surrounded by trees and meadows.

Up ahead there were the lights coming from the upstairs windows of a grand Victorian like house.

Once again, it was beautiful.

"Is that it?" Clary gasped; in front of her Isabelle chuckled as the horse came to a stop right out front.

"Yes, this is it."

Isabelle told Clary, Magnus and Sam to just go inside while she put the horse in the barn around the back.

When they opened the door to the house, they stood amazed at the beauty of it.

The big doors closed behind them and directly in front of them were the long curved stairs and at the top stood a boy about Clarys age. She felt envious as she looked at the boy because of course he was beautiful. Dark hair fell into his eyes as he walked down the stairs towards them. His eyes on Magnus, looking shocked.

When he reached the bottom of the stares he said nothing, only stared in what seemed disbelief.

"Hello Alec." Magnus was the first to talk, Alec's mouth opened and closed like a fish as if he were trying to say something.

"Well don't throw out the welcome wagon or anything," Magnus said, and looked at Clary.

"Remember Alec?" He asked, And Alec's gaze flashed to Clarys. He was still frozen in shock.

"Clary," He whispered. "You're here."

Clary gave him half of a smile. And un-expectantly Alec walked towards her and threw his arms over her shoulders pulling her tight into his chest.

When he pulled away he smiled at her.

"Very affectionate Alec." Magnus mumbled, and an awkward silence fell over them.

Alec looked at his shoes, Magnus looked at his nails and Clary and Sam were admiring the house.

Just then Isabelle came in.

"Hey, Alec look who it is!" She said walking towards him and looking at Clary, but her eyes glanced to Magnus quite a bit.

"So you two are brother and sister, right?" Clary asked, Isabelle nodded and Alec looked at his sister puzzled, and then back at Clary.

"Oh, I forgot." He mumbled.

"Forgot what?" Sam asked for the first time since they had been here.

"I forgot that when you left, your memories did too." He said, looking back down at his shoes.

Clary didn't answer.

Isabelle's bright and cheery voice chirped in. "You guys can stay here as long as you like. I'll show you to your rooms!" And she began walking up the stairs with everyone in tow.

Clary admired the artwork, hung on the white walls as they walked up the stairs. Sam was walking beside her.

"How you doing?" She asked quietly, he coughed a laugh.

"I'm still in after shock."

They reached the top of the stairs and walked the long, open hallway. She pointed to one of the doors. "Magnus, that's your room." And he walked straight in, mumbled a 'Thank you' and closed the door behind him.

Isabelle pointed to another room. "Clary, that's your room." And Clay nodded and whispered thank you. Isabelle looked behind Clary, gazing at Sam as if this was the first time she actually noticed him.

Clary heard her mumbled something about 'another mundie' and pointed to another room.

"And that's your room." Sam smiled, and walked towards his bedroom as did Clary.

Her room was quite large, with a big bed and white comforters on it. It had a bathroom to the right and a large wooden dresser across from the bed. It looked like a hotel room.

Clary walked in, closing the door behind her.

She threw her backpack onto the bed and jumped on top of the mattress, lying down.

It felt like forever that she had lied down. But how long had it been anyways? 2 hours? 4 hours?

Clary was trying to imagine what her mother would think when she noticed Clary was gone, no note, no contact info, nothing.

Her stomach flip-flopped when she thought of it, but she just remembers how much her mother had lied to her over the years. _How could she?_

Just then she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in," She said as she sat up surprised. The door swung open and there stood Alec smiling sheepishly.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey." She replied, and he closed the door behind him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" She said, he came towards her and sat down on the bed.

He looked down at his hands as he fiddled with his thumbs and she knew he had something to say.

"What is it?" She asked and he looked at her, his dark eyes full of confusion and sadness.

"I'm glad you're here Clary. I am." He said, and she felt blush run to her cheeks. He laughed and looked back down at his hands.

"I remember the first time I met you, you were such a determined Mundane. That was one of the reasons why we believed you were more then just human… Well it was Jace really…" He said, his voice cracking on the name. "….You killed that demon with your _bare hands_. And we knew you were one of us."

He paused for a moment.

"…I didn't like you at first," He laughed, "because everyone treated you differently. And when they were around you they acted different. It was almost as if they _changed._ Especially Jace. I could tell he loved you from the second he laid his eyes on you."

He trailed off, as if getting lost in a passed memory.

"..Nothing ever touched Jace like that. He had no sense of 'love' in his body. All he ever knew how to do was to kill and fight. And I was _so scared_ that he would get hurt over you."

He finally looked up and met Clarys eyes. "But then we found out he was your brother."

Clary could feel tears coming to her eyes. Alec was having a hard time telling the story.

"He was lost after that. His father made him crazy; honestly I didn't know what was going to happen. But you were there Clary. You were there with him, and even though he could only think of you as his sister, you helped him defeat Valentine. _You saved him_."

Clary couldn't help the tears that now fell from her eyes.

"…And then, when your mother woke up she demanded to return home with her daughter. She asked to have all of your memories erased from your mind. You would forget everything. Your friends Isabelle, Me, Magnus. You would forget Jace."

Alec's voice was thick with tears.

"…And we had to stand there and watched the two of you go, leave forever. And Jace stormed out of that room. We didn't know where he went, and it's been the same for 2 years now. He contacts us sometimes, letting my mother know that he is fine. But I haven't seen him in so long. He is broken now Clary, and it's because he _lost _you."

The tears poured over now and Alec hesitantly rubbed her back.

"Is that why I'm here?" Clary asked between sniffles.

Alec sighed. "Yes and no. The Clave wishes to speak with you."

"That Clave?"

Alec laughed, "It's strange, having to re-explain everything to you."

Clary frowned and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He smiled.

"The clave is like…the government?" Alec winced. Clary nodded.

"Well, I better let you sleep now. You have had a long night." Alec smiled and stood up, he walked towards the door and said goodnight before he closed it behind him.

-

All night Clary tossed and turned in her sleep. She had too much to think about and too much to consider. Images passed through her head all night, she saw her mother, she saw Simon and she saw Alec, Magnus and Isabelle.

The last one was a scene that played out in front of her closed eyes, half of her mind believed she was dreaming, but half of it thought it was something entirely different.

A blonde boy was standing there, with his shirt off, and damp jeans hanging low on his hipbones. Every engrave of his muscles and sharp bones were seen_. Jace_ Clarys mind screamed as the dream continued.

He was standing in front of a girl, an innocent looking familiar girl, but with a much younger face and curly red locks. _That's me_, Clary thought.

Jace and Clary were talking but for some reason Clary couldn't hear them very well, she could only catch brief sentences they spoke.  
_  
"I love Simon the way I should love you, and I wish he was my brother and you weren't!"_

Clary was frustrated with Jace, and his eyes went blank for a moment as the scene continued, once again Clary only caught a few sentences.

_  
"What I feel? What I've always felt is sickening to you?"_

And the dream slowly faded with the boy turning his back on the girl who was close to tears.

Clary woke up screaming,

_"No!"_

**  
revieww ! :)**


	10. The Clave

**a/n: HEEEEY GUUYYYS! Hope you are all having a wicked Christmas, and any other celebrations ! So you guys are pretty much amazing? becaaaausee i have gotten alot of support and i cant thank ya anymore, except by giving you this next chapter which is located below my long black text ;)**

**THANKYOUTOMYREVIEWERS.**

**Thanks Again to starfishgobo- for making this story worth continuing. You my friend are amazing, and I will slow the roll alittl' on the story! ThankSoMuch&MERRYCHRISTMAS2YOUTOO !X  
**

**Thanks to... childishjade- ThankYOU, my frequent reviewer! thanks for all the support! :)  
**

** yareader - thanks so much for enjoying the story as much as i do writing it. i assure you there will be some magnus/alec along the way ;)**

**xLokiFoxx - thankks! i'm really glad you enjoy it! here's the next chapter, and i think you'll enjoy the legnth of it !  
**

**Bibz- my newest reviewer! i always like new reviewers! i hope you enjoy the story! thanks!**

**patriot16- thank you for your........thoughts on the story! haha!. Your thoughts on where Jace is did make me laugh alitle, but we'll find out all in good time. :)**

**TO ALL THE OTHER AWESOME PEOPLE I FORGOT OR MISSED, THANKYOU! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**( and suddenly i feel like I'm accepting an Oscar or something,)**

**well here's the chapter guys! enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**-****  
**

Clary slammed her hand down on the Lightwoods kitchen table, in front of Magnus who was eating breakfast.

Magnus looked up at her with a bored expression, "Can I help you?"

Clary was all ready for the day, her bag was swung over her shoulder, her hair up in a ponytail and her sneakers tied tight.

"Yes, You can actually. We need to go to the Clave." She said sternly, as Sam walked into the room, still in his plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt that had the name of some obscure band.

"Good morning." He said, yawning and went to sit beside Magnus. He was still half asleep. He sat down and laid his head against the table.

Magnus looked back up at Clary. "We cant go now, I haven't even finished my breakfast!" He pouted.

"We're going as soon as possible, and then we are going to find Jace after I have gotten all my answers." She huffed and pulled out the chair across the table.

"I don't think the Clave can give you all your answers Clary," Magnus said kindly, beside him Sam groaned loudly and raised his head.

_"Ughphmph_….." He groaned. "…for a second I truley believed I had just dreamt all of this"

Magnus snorted, "Too bad."

Just then Isabelle walked into the kitchen, wearing a pink silk nightgown and fluffy black slippers.

"Good morning!" She smiled to Clary and Magnus as she entered and walked straight for the fridge.

Sam, who was watching Isabelle the whole time, sighed "Hm, maybe this _is_ better then a dream,"

Clary punched him in his arm and Isabelle murmured something about 'another mundane.'

"So what are you doing today?" Isabelle asked walking towards the table with her coffee in one hand.

"We are going to see the Clave today." Magnus said as Alec walked in.

"The Clave?" Alec asked as he grabbed an apple from a dish on the table.

"Yes, the Clave." Magnus said without looking up to meet his eyes. "They would like to meet Clary,"

"Oh." Alec said taking a bite of his apple.

Clary turned towards Isabelle, picking one of the many questions out of her mind to ask her friend.

"Isabelle?" Clary hesitated, Isabelle looked up from her coffee

"Yeah?"

"Where was the last place you saw Jace?"

Isabelle was taken aback by the question, and she nearly chocked on the coffee that had been in her mouth at the time.

"Why do you ask?" she said, everyone had gone quiet.

"I want to find him." Clary replied determined, if there was one thing she was going to do it was find her brother.

"Clary," Isabelle said calmly, her eyes infinitely sad. "I support your decision behind finding him, of course I do but… he's changed Clary." She sighed, "If you found him, I don't know how he'd react."

Clary was silent as Magnus stood up from his chair, "You want to go? Lets go to see the Clave."

Clary gasped, "Now?"

"Well, yes now."

Clary stood up and Sam ran to get changed. 10 minutes later they were out the door without a single word from Isabelle or Alec.

-

"You ready?" Magnus asked Clary, she was distracted by the many thoughts passing through her mind at 100 miles per hour.

She only nodded.

They were walking down the long endless hall of one of the tall buildings downtown. Clary couldn't remember which one because she couldn't pay enough attention to care.

She was extremely nervous.

A man with dark black hair and not so friendly expression was leading them to the court of the Clave. He was walking further ahead of them, his long black cape flying behind him as he walked. Sam was hesitantly walking behind Clary and Magnus.

Their feet clacked against the hard marble floor as they turned the corner to a big door and the dark haired man turned to meet her anxious gaze.

"You can enter here," He mumbled, and walked away from them as they stood outside the door.

"Open it Clary," Sam said softly behind her and she put one hand on the door and pushed.

The room on the other side of the door was large and circular. It had a long table that stretch around the room, with sets of chairs. Clary just noticed the people in those chairs.

"Come in," One of the people called. Clary gulped and stepped forward, Magnus trailing behind her.

"You must be Clarissa Fairchild." A man with grey hair said, he was sitting right in front of her.

"Yes," Magnus spoke from behind Clary, "This is Clarissa, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild."

The man nodded. "Valentine is your father?"

"Valentine is now destroyed, your honour. Clarissa had nothing to do with her father until his death."

"Who was it, who helped you destroy Valentine Clarissa?" The man asked, his glass eyes staring into Clarys nervous ones.

"It was-"Magnus began to say before the grey haired man raised one hand to him and said "I asked Clarissa."

Clary tried to remember, "It was… uh… Me, Magnus… Alec Isabelle and…..Simon? And Uh……" She couldn't remember.

"Why so hesitant Clarissa?" She knew he doubted the fact she killed valentine, but she couldn't remember.

Clary looked at Magnus, who had his mouth shut tight and shook his head.

"Well, Sir. I actually cannot remember…" She said quietly, a women sitting on the other side of Clary snorted, but she didn't have time to turn around to see who it was.

The man's eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir, well… There's a reason I can't remember, and that's because after I defeated Valentine my mother awakened…." Clary tried to remember the story Magnus and Alec had explained to her. "…And she…didn't want me to be apart of _this_ world, and so she got Magnus to erase my memory, and she took me back to New York."

The man said nothing, but looked at the other man with dark hair sitting beside him and whispered something.

Clary looked back at Magnus who smiled, Sam was looking rather unexcited.

"Well I see Clarissa, but may I ask if you recall a Lucian Greymark occupying you on destroying Valentine?"

Clary froze for a second; something made her heart accelerate "Uh…"

"Yes," Magnus cut in. "Lucian was present at that time."

The man nodded. "And how about Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern?"

Clarys heart skipped a beat. "Yes,"

The man nodded once again and whispered something to the man beside him.

"Thank you very much Clarissa Fairchild for coming. You have given us all the information we needed to know, and you may exit the court."

Clary was surprised; she thought they were going to have a lot more answers for her.

She was silent as she walked passed Magnus and Sam towards the large door before exiting the room.

-

This time, they didn't have an escort out of the large building. And Magnus, Clary and Sam were standing in front of 4 long quite hallways.

"How do we get out of here?" Clary asked looking at Magnus.

"I'm not sure," He replied looking at the choices of direction.

Behind them Sam muttered, "Well can't you just snap your fingers and fly us out of here?"

Magnus snorted, "My powers are limited in Idris, Mundane."

"Well, what do we have to lose? Let's go this way." Clary pointed to one, and Magnus sighed as they began to walk forward.

As they walked Clary picked some more question out of her mind to ask Magnus.

She asked Magnus about her mother and how they knew each other, she asked about her old life, and she asked about her memories.

And in the end every question seemed to revolve around Jace.

"How did we act around each other?" Clary asked smiling.

"He loved you."

Clary was silent. She had ruined everything for everyone when she left.

Clary was caught up in her own thoughts and didn't realize that they had reached the end of the hallway.

"Great," Magnus mumbled, Clary looked around and spotted a door.

"What about that?"

"I don't know where that goes." Magnus said, Clary walked forward and turned the doorknob, which revealed total blackness and a set of rickety stairs that went down.

Clary couldn't help but let her curiosity get the most of her and she found herself walking down the dark stairs.

"Clary !" Sam called behind her, she stopped and turned around.

"Come with me you chicken!" She laughed and Sam sighed and walked towards the stairs, Magnus following.

Sam searched in his pocket and found a pack of unused matches and set one for light.

At the bottom of the stairs, the floor was dirty. Clary believed that they were no longer inside the building. It was too damp and too cold, And somewhere in the distance she could here something.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, holding the match up revealing the long tunnel that had bars on either side.

"We're under ground, I think."

Just then, in the distance a sound echoed through the walls. It was a bloodcurdling scream, which sounded as if someone was dying.

"I think we are in the prison."

-

**Sorry guys, i do not know what the Clave is like and i know I'm rushing through it abit but youll like the next chapter i promise. REVIEW!**


	11. The Reunion

**CHAPTER 9**

**-  
**

Clarys thoughts were frozen but there was something pulling at her mind, making her heart beat 20973 times too fast.

"Clary! What are you doing?!" It was Sam's concerned voice calling from behind her, she hadn't realized she had begun to walk forward.

"Clary I don't think this is the best idea," Magnus said professionally, but she ignored them, and continued walking forward.

"Clary! Stop!" Sam called, but now she was walking too fast, passing the barred cells with hunched figures in the corner. She didn't know if it was a person or a monster.

She heard noises, buzzing in her mind and whispers of words that said _'keep going,'_ as if her mind was running amuck. But she kept on walking, and she could now feel the presence of someone following her, as if Magnus and Sam decided that they should go with her.

She didn't slow down for them, and she began to feel the sting of her eyes as she stumbled on her feet, passing the _things_ in the cells who were as close to evil as Satan himself.

She didn't know why she was doing this.

She heard something, and continued to pick up her pace and she heard someone calling her name behind her but she began to run.

She ran pass the cells and tried to ignore the voices in her head, but finally she got distracted and stumbled again over her own feet, this time falling to the ground.

She didn't get up right away, and she lied there. Her sweaty face against the cool dirt floor, and she looked in the cell she was lying in front of.

It was too black to see, but the figure was huddled in the corner, long legs stretching out in front of it. And when it saw Clary it began to move towards her.

Clary didn't know whether to scream or to cry her throat was too dry and her mind not was working properly. She felt paralyzed as the creature moved feline-like towards her and she found she couldn't move her legs.

She could see the dim light of the match coming up behind, lighting everything up.

"Clary," Sam huffed, and now Clary could see the face of the so called monster. Dark hair matted to his forehead, dirty and ripped t-shirt clinging to his chest, and mud covered jeans.

She thought she'd never see him again, and this time she found it in her throat, the one thing she had wanted to scream for 2 years now.

She lifted her head off of the ground and put her dirt covered hands against the bars.

_"Simon!"_

_-_

He didn't answer; his eyes were searching her as she desperately grabbed at the iron bars separating them.

"Simon! Simon! Are you alright?!" her vision was blurred by tears. Magnus came and kneeled down beside Clary.

"Magnus!" She shouted, "Magnus you need to get the bars open! You need to get him out!" Clary pulled at the Iron bar, Simons hand was also up against the bars and when she accidentally glazed it with her fingers he flinched backwards.

"Magnus!" She sobbed,

"Clary honey, I'm not supposed to have my powers here and if I use them to make an escape for one of their prisoners?!"

"But he isn't a prisoner!" She screamed at him, Magnus was taken aback. "Please!" She cried.

"Clarissa I can't!" He said harshly and her hands fell from the bars and she cradled her head in her hands, sobbing.  
_  
"Clary?"_ Her head shot up to Simon, but suddenly it wasn't Simon. It was a boy, with a dead pale face and frightened eyes. His blonde hair clung to his forehead, matted with blood. His wrists were tied by manacles, his wrists bleeding, she gasped. It was ._Jace._

And then, everything changed, and Jace disappeared. Magnus was looking at her with doubtful eyes, and Simon still sat on the other side of the bars, looking dazed and half dead.

It was as if Clary just had a dream,

Daydreaming?

No, more like a memory.

"Where's my bag?" Clary demanded sniffling but voice strong. Magnus handed her a knapsack she had found at the Institute. She dug her hand inside and felt something hard and cool and pulled it out.

A long steel rested in her hands, Magnus gasped.

Clary didn't hesitate as she began to draw on the lock of the cell. Images soared through her mind, along with thoughts and whispers of nothings from the past.

"Stand back," She said aloud as she finished, and they watched as the locked melted as if it were 100000 degrees, the ruined lock fell at her feet and the cell slowly opened.

"Simon!" She screamed, running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. He was cold, and non responsive. She looked at his eyes which were glassy and dazed.

"What's wrong with him?" She cried.

"Blood, he needs blood!" Magnus called, and she turned around to meet Sam's confused eyes,

"I need your pocket knife." She said with urgency, he looked at her incredicoulously.

"No! Clary you are not cutting yourself!" He said in disbelief and she turned to glare at him, never had Clary ever looked at him in such a way.

"Give it to me."

"No. I am not letting you cut yourself!" he said back boldly,

Her glare remained and she raised her voice, "I need to save him Sam! I need to save my _best friend_!" She screamed, and finally a moment later she processed what she had just said.

Sam looked as if she had slapped him, and in comlpete shock he slwoly tossed something at her, without looking her in the eyes.

It landed by her feet, and hit the floor with a small _thwack_. She looked down at the pocket knife lying on the ground.

She felt bad for saying what she did to Sam but she didn't have any time to waste, she grabbed the knife and took the blade to her wrist. She winced in pain as the blood flowed from the cut.

"Will it hurt?" Clary called over her shoulder to Magnus, who replied,

"Not anymore then that did."

Clary put her wrist in front of Simon's mouth, and a drop of blood fell in.

Clary watched as his eyes opened, and he desperately grabbed at her wrist.

She closed her eyes as he sucked her blood.

Finally Magnus came in a pried him off of Clary and he sat up in a daze and looked at her.

_"Clary?"_ He gasped,

"Simon!" She squealed and once again threw her arms around him. This time he hugged back, holding her tight against his chest. She was so happy she could now feel the tears stream down her cheeks and she heard him whisper over and over again in her hair

_"I can't believe it's you."_

_-  
**review!**  
_


	12. Another Lie

**a/n: HEEY GUYS ! heres another chapter for ya ! I just updated my Twilight story 'The Memorable Boy' so if you like Twilight, you should go check it out. Its quite and Interesting story and in some ways reminds me of this one :\ hahahah, So a big thanks goes out to all my reviewers ! you guys are awesome and super and im sure you have heard this so much from me but its so true, Thanks so much for the suport ! :) so heres your chapter i hope you enjoy and please review ! :)**

**-  
**

**C****HAPTER 11**

-

"Come on Simon," Clary murmured, a hand on his back, his arm was swung around her shoulder as she tried to help him walk.

But his weight was too much for her, "Sam!" She huffed frustrated; he looked over at her with uninterested eyes.

"Help me would you?" And Sam walked over without a word and ducked underneath Simons other arm, and held him up as they walked back towards the exit they came from.

"How are you doing?" Magnus called over his shoulder from up ahead, the noise echoed through the dark and damp halls.

"Fine," Clary grunted as she passed the hunched figures in the cells. She listened as a few made noises, like a growl from deep in their chests. Clary shivered.

They made their way up the stairs; Simon only flinched at the brightness of the sun that entered the bright hallways of the building.

"Are you ok Simon?" Clary whispered, he nodded his head.

Up ahead Magnus stopped walking and turned around.

Clarys eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the light and she found herself blinking rapidly.

"Ok, now we have to be extremely careful not to meet up with any unwanted members of the Clave. Stay out of sight, this building is quite large so there might be a possibility we won't see anybody at all." Magnus said and started forward down the hall again.

"But why do they not have any guards for the prison or something?" Clary asked, and Magnus turned around to look at her again.

"Because those cells are unbreakable."

Clary looked down at her feet as they kept walking,

They walked up and down hallways, which made Clary feel as if they were just walking in a circle even thought each hallway was different.

They hadn't encountered any of the Shadowhunters yet until Magnus stopped from up ahead and looked back at the three with worried eyes,

"Hide!" He whispered. All four of them hide behind a large pillar as a 2 man greeted each other right in front of them.

"Hello," They greeted, and Clary slowly poked her head around the side of the pillar to catch a glimpse of who was there.

2 men dressed in black from head to toe stood in front of them, and Clary recognized one of the men from the court.

"So how did the trial go?" One of the men asked to the blacked haired man Clary had recognized.

"Decent, the girl didn't give much information but the warlock seemed willing." The man replied, Clary held in a gasped.

"Why is that?"

"I suppose that when Jocelyn had awoken she did not like having her daughter apart of this world, the warlock was the one who took her memories away."

The other man hesitated, "Do you think that is why we haven't heard from Lucian? We were supposed to discuss those matters with him."

"I do not think the Downworlder is willing to come to meet with the Clave anymore, he did lose Jocelyn."

"What was Jocelyn to him?"

"Apparently it dates back to when Jocelyn had left the circle, and moved to New York. Lucian had followed her, and from what I am aware he loved her."

"So why was it that the Clave needed to speak to the young girl? She has nothing to do with the disappearance of Lucian, or his whereabouts. Even though she _was_ the one who destroyed her own father." The man asked confused,

And the dark haired man gave a chuckle, and spoke a sentence that made Clarys stomach drop and her body go numb.

"That's the problem," The dark haired man smiled, "Valentine wasn't her father."

-

"What do you mean Valentine wasn't her father?" The other man asked, the dark haired man was finding this particularly amusing.

"Valentine had lied to her, I suppose. No one really knows what conversations went on between the young girl, her so called brother and Valentine himself. No one really knows what they had told him and why he had lied, and that was why we needed to confront the girl.

Because she would be the one to know what had happened, but apparently Jocelyn erased all the girls' memories. And it's almost as if Jocelyn was on Valentines side, taking away the girls memories because maybe she knew we would confront her about this. Or if she was just being a good mother, protecting her daughter from this gruesome world we live in."

Clary couldn't move, she felt a sob rising to her chest but she couldn't raise her hand to cover her mouth.

Then suddenly there was someone's hand on her mouth, as if sensing what would happen, and she looked at Simon who was still in a daze, but he gently gave her an apologetic smile as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks and over his fingers.

"What about her brother?" The one man asked,

"Well, we would have talked to him but he seemed to have disappeared after the girl had fled to the mortal world." The dark haired man replied,

Clary was in complete shock as this was all happening, and the last of the Shadowhunters voices came to her in static.

She watched them as they said farewells and continue there separate ways down the long corridors.

When they were both out of sight and the cost was clear, Magnus was the first to speak.

"I guess we should continue searching for the exit."

Clary only nodded as she walked beside him down more hallways, passing more unimportant doors.

They walked for several minutes, not meeting anymore unwelcome Shadowhunters and finally Magnus called "This is it" pointing to a half open door that led outside.

-

Clary walked in silence the whole way back to the Lightwoods Manor house.

"Clary, are you ok?" She whirled around towards the voice, it was Simon.

His eyes were distant but gentle, his hand reaching out towards her, his hair matted in dirt, clung in pieces to his forehead, and she could only dimly make out the colour of his t-shirt under all the dirt.

It was blue. His t-shirt as blue.

Suddenly Clary felt tears come to her eyes as she gently took hold of his hand and hugged him close to her.

"I'm glad your back Simon." She whispered and he hugged her back with as much strength he could conjure.

"I'm glad to have you back Clary." He tried to laugh, but it was frail and was lost in a cough.

Clary looked down at her shoes as they walked, and Simon once again broke the silence.

"I know things are happening really fast." He murmured, and she looked up at his nearly black eyes. He looked so much older without his glasses.

"Yeah," She mouthed, and he looked straight ahead.

"It must be hard for you, finding the answers this way." He said, meaning how she heard the truth from the random Shadowhunter she didn't know. "I know it seems unfair, but I assure you, that somewhere in here you know the truth, you know everything." He said tapping her head playfully.

She smiled up at him, "I just don't know _how_ to remember."

He looked straight ahead again, "It will come,"

And she pulled herself even tighter to his side as they walked.

"So…" She began the inevitable conversation that she wished to save for later when he was feeling better, but she was just so curious it couldn't wait.

"Why were you in jail? How long have you been down there? What happened?"

The questions came pouring out of her mouth until Simon put his finger to her lips to silence her.

She gave a sheepish grin and he began his story,

"After you left I was sent there because I was in Alicante and I am a Downworlder, so that's where they sent me, and I have been down there ever since."

"But that's like 2 years!" Clary gasped,

"No actually it was more like a year," He said, "They hadn't caught me up until a year after you had left,"

"Oh" Clary murmured, " Well where was Isabelle? Alec? Someone could have helped you get out! What about Jace?"

Simon staggered a bit when Clary said that, but kept walking. "Jace left." He said his eyes straight ahead. "He's not coming back."

Clary could feel her eyes sting.

"Yes he will." She said determination raw in her voice.

Simon didn't even look at her. "Clary, No. He isn't."

And Clary kept her mouth closed as they finally rounded the corner towards the house, where she could see Alec and someone else out the front.

"Finally," Magnus sighed as they reached the grass. "I'm not used to the whole 'don't snap your fingers and make life easier' policy."

Alec came and greeted us, with a smaller boy in toe.

"How was it?" Alec asked,

"Fine, we picked up the mundane on the way," Magnus smiled, but made no eye contact with Alec.

Alec nodded, and turned towards Clary. He looked just behind her to the boy covered in mud head to toe.

Alec's mouth fell open as Isabelle came out of the house.

"Hey guys! How was the-" And she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what her brother was staring at.

Clary turned around to Simon to who was smiling sheepishly as Isabelle yelled "Simon!" And ran to wrap her arms around his shoulders, he patted her back casually.

"Hey Izzy," he laughed, and Alec came up and patted Simons arm.

"So the No-Longer-A-Mundane returns huh? Where have you been all these years?"

"Uhm, under this ground." Simon laughed, stomping his foot against the earth.

Isabelle gasped, "What?"

"I was in the prison." He shrugged and Alec asked "Why?"

"Because I was here."

"So how did you get out?" Alec asked,

Simon replied, by looking at Clary and everyone's eyes fell on her.

"She drew a Rune."

Alec gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"_You remember_?" Isabelle asked staring at her in disbelief.

"I don't know," Clary mumbled at her shoes,

"Well what happened?"

Clary sighed and looked up to meet Isabelle's steady gaze.

"I was really upset and trying to find out how to open the cell, and I suddenly had some kind of… dream or memory or _something._" Clary tried to explain, "And instead of Simon being in the cell it was…Jace. With his hands tied in manacles, bleeding.

His face was dead white and I could hear someone shouting my name from somewhere behind me and he whispered my name, and suddenly everything went back to normal. And Simon was sitting in the cell again, and suddenly I remembered I had…something in my backpack, something that could help me." She described getting lost in the memory.

"I just put it to the lock and my hand moved almost automatically, and it opened."

Her audience was in shock.

"Tha-That was in-" Alec started but Isabelle finished for him.

"The Silent City."

"When Jace was sent there, by the Inquisitor." Alec remembered.

"We went there and helped him escape, but you- _you_ opened the cell with that rune. Clary that _daydream_ you had, that was a memory."

-

_review ! :)_


	13. Exposed

**SORRY GUYS. LONG UPDATE? I KNOW. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING? I KNOW. LOOK AT ALL THESE REVIEWS ! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. ITS THAT TIME OF YEAR. EXAMS? SUMMATIVES? IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME ;) HERES AN EXTRA LONG UPDATE FOR YALL. XO !**

CHAPTER 12  


-

Clary was lying in her warm bed in the Lightwood house. She tossed and turned all night, thinking of the questions she had been trampled with after she realized her daydream was in fact a memory.

_what else to you remember?_

_have you had anymore flashbacks?_

what's happening?

she didn't know what was happening and she stayed up all night trying to figure it out.

Were her memories beginning to return? Would she remember everything she had lost?

just a few more unanswered questions to keep her up all night.

Suddenly she heard voices from coming from outside her bedroom door. Clary pushed her blankets off of her and walked to the door, to peek outside.

The voices outside the door were muted, arguing in whispers and she cracked the door open an inch to see who was outside.

Now the voices came more clearly, and she could see the two figures standing outside her door. It was Magnus and Alec.

"Alec, don't pretend I'm not here!" Magnus was shouting at him, quietly.

Alec was walking away from Magnus but viciously spun around to meet the warlock's eyes.

"You shouldn't _be_ here!"

"I brought her here because I thought that maybe it would make everything better! I brought her here because maybe it would bring us closer! That maybe you would talk to me again!" Magnus shouted again and Alec walked forward closing the gap between them. Clary was frozen in awe shock.

"Not everything is going to go back to the way it used to be!" he said and turned his back once more and began to walk away. Everything was silent for a moment as Magnus watched Alec walk off before he whispered.

"Is it because Jace left?"

Clary watched as Alec stopped walking, and stood frozen in the middle of the hall in complete silence.

"No," Alec said harshly, not turning around. "It's because you did." And Alec kept walking, down the hall until he left Magnus all alone in complete silence.

Clary was shocked, and she opened the door a little more to reveal herself and Magnus's harsh eyes landed on her.

She quietly closed the door behind her as she stood a few feet away from him. He now realized that she had heard the whole conversation and now there was something she had to ask.

"Was that the only reason?" She whispered. "Was the only reason you brought me here was so you thought everything would go back to normal?"

"Clary," Magnus asked, his eyes sad.

"You just wanted to mend your broken relationships! You didn't want to _help_ me." Clary said, backing up as he came towards her. She felt as if she had been slapped.

"You lied to me, all this time!" tears began too pool and Magnus soothingly reached for her arm.

"Clary please,"

"Don't touch me!" She shouted loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Clary," Magnus whispered, and she shook her head and ran towards the bedroom down the hall, she banged on the door violently. "Simon!" She yelled, "Simon, let me in!" And the door opened before Magnus could reach her and she fell through the door way and into Simons arms as he shut it closed behind her.

"Clary please" She could hear Magnus through the door. She was now crying, tears flowing from her eyes and Simon didn't let go of her.

"Clary what's wrong?"

"I'm going." She said, sniffling.

"Going where?" He asked, looking at her quizzically.

"I'm going home."

Simon looked at her "Clary you can't go home, it's the middle of the night and you don't know your way around."

"You can come with me." She sniffled.

He looked at her with determination in his eyes. "No." he answered.

She gasped. "Wh-Why not?"

"Because, I won't. Not yet." She stepped away from him as if she had shocked her,

"Clary," he said, just like how Magnus had said it. Full of pity. She didn't need people to feel bad for her. Not now.

She ran towards the door before he had time to move. Luckily Magnus had given up and gone back to bed. She ran to the next door where she knocked but no one answered.

"_Sam_." She sobbed against the door, and turned the knob.

The door opened with ease and in the room, in the big bed laid Sam. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked towards him and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sammy," She whispered and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. He looked so much younger when he slept and she smiled at his gentle snore.

She gently kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room. Not bothering to wake him, after all he had been through he didn't deserve this now. He was better off staying here.

She didn't know what she was doing really. She knew she just had to get out of the house. Away from them.

So she snuck back to her bedroom, and grabbed her backpack and got dressed quickly, tying her sneakers up tight.

She knew that the Lightwoods had to have some kind of Emergency weapons in each room so she looked everywhere until she finally grabbed a couple of dangerous sharp weapons from under the bed and stashed them in her bag.

When she was finished she looked out her window. It would be easy to get out. The window opened all the way and the roof was just under it. She opened the window with ease and the cold air rushed into her face.

She stepped out onto the roof and began to walk around the side of the house without being noticed.

A large oak tree was planted just beside the roof and so she jumped to it. Grabbing one of the thicker branches. She cut her knees and scraped her elbows but she finally got to the ground and sighed.

She looked at the house one last time before turning around and walking away, down the dirt road in the middle of the night.

As she walked she thought to herself.

Had she overreacted? All Magnus had ever done was be nice to her. He brought her family back to her. And this was how she thanked him.

She considered numerous times to actually turn around and go back, but she never did.

She wasn't going to go back home of course. Not without Sam. So she walked aimlessly under the stars, following the twists and turns of the dirt road until it led her to an open field.

The night was quite, the only thing to be heard was the gentle ruffle of the long grass that surrounded Clary.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

Clary spun around, startled by the voice. Standing on the dirt road was a boy with dark hair, and black clothes.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't mean to startle you." he said gentle and Clary turned and glared at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded, voice quivering.

"Sebastian." He said, and began to walk towards her slowly, stepping through the long grass.

"Who are you?" he repeated kindly and smiled, Clary couldn't help but stare at his perfect face.

"Clary," She whispered, and he laughed.

"And Ms. Clary what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not sure."

he chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "Well you have to know how you got here."

"I got mad at my friends,"

"Mm," He said, stroking his chin as if he were thinking.

"What?" She asked after a moment, he turned his gaze on her. His eyes were blue.

"You're Clarissa, from New York?"

"How do you know me?" She gasped, eyes narrowing. He smiled again, enjoying her timid fury.

"I'm friends with the Lightwoods, they talk about you sometimes."

"Nothing bad I hope?" She quivered.

"Nothing bad," He promised, and smiled. He looked up at the sky, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had black runes all up and down his forearms that she could see.

"How do you know the Lightwoods?" Clary asked, grabbing a piece of long grass between her fingers.

"Old friends," He murmured, a wave of nausea passed through Clary and she had realized that she had over reacted at the house.

"Do you know Jace?" Clary asked suddenly, Sebastian's gaze slowly dropped from the sky and moved on her.

"Yes," He said simply and returned to admiring the stars.

"Do you know where he is?" Clary asked, breaking the grass in her fingers into tiny pieces.

"Nope."

"Oh," Clary mumbled and looked at her feet, she could feel his eyes on her now.

"Why Clarissa? Do you need help finding your brother?"

-

:) REVIEW !


	14. Goodbye, Hello

**W A R N I N G : S U P E R L O N G C H A P T E R A H E A D ! ( thanks for all the reviews guys ! and i know i update like yesterday but this chpt is because i am going to be busy all week. exams, summatives. hate em so much. but i love you guys so much so here's to you ! keep them reviews coming ! )**

-

**CHAPTER 13**

-

Clary was still, "What do you know about my brother?" she snarled, he raised his hands in defence.

"I have heard of him,"

"What?" Clary said rudely. "You want to help me find my brother?"

Sebastian stuck his hands back in his pockets and look utterly bored. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure,"

"Why?" Clary asked aghast. Why would this stranger want to help her?

"Because I know you don't really have anyone to help you find him," he said looking around him; Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "And because I know he isn't here."

"Isn't where?" she was confused.

"Here, In Alicante, In Idris." He laughed, she pouted.

"Well where is he then?"

"New York."

"Why would he be in New York?" Clary uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides as she took a step closer to Sebastian.

"Because he wouldn't be here."

Clary frowned and turned around looking at the empty field. "Then how do we get to New York?" she said determinedly.

"Does that mean you want my help?"

"Sure," She repeated his answer from earlier, and she remembered Sam. She couldn't stand the guilty feeling in her stomach right now but she knew he would be safer here.

"Then lets go," Sebastian said and grabbed Clary by the arm as they walked farther into the long grass.

"Where are we going?" She said loudly, struggling to free his grip on her arm.

"Jump." Was all he said and she noticed the small broken mirror at her feet, that was now pulling them in.

She couldn't help it but she screamed.

There was a rush on her face, but Sebastian's hand still grabbed her arm as they were pulled through the mirror and fell to there knees on the ground on the other side.

Clary was gasping, as Sebastian stood up. When she finally caught her breaths he looked up at him. "You knew the portal was there, didn't you?"

He smiled and shrugged as he helped her get to her feet.

She looked around and realized they were in Magnus's apartment, thinking of him sent another wave of guilt through her.

"So where is the first place to look for a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked as they walked out the door of the apartment building into the cold winter air.

She stopped where she stood and took in New York City again. The car lights going different ways, honking at the person in front of them.

The tall buildings and people walking down the streets with cell phones to there ear. It was around 4 o'clock here, and the sun was just setting over the warehouses. She couldn't but think that this place was pretty beautiful too.

"Have you ever been here?" Clary asked Sebastian who was standing beside her admiring the view too.

"Yup, a long time ago though." And he smiled at her before they turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Clary was only wearing her dirty hoodie, and she zipped it up all the way to her throat as they walked down the street and the cool air hit her in the face.

She still couldn't comprehend that she was home.

Maybe I could go get a jacket! She thought as another cool winter wind hit her square in the face.

And then she remembered why she had left New York in the first place, the reason she couldn't go home.

Her mom.

Clary had forgotten all about her mother, it had been nearly a week. Clary wondered if her mother had called the police? Did the think she was kidnapped? Or dead?

Clary clutched her stomach as she thought of it.

"Are you o.k.?" Sebastian said looking down at Clary, she gave him only a tiny smile.

"Can we just go check up on my mom?" Clary just had to see that she was fine.

"Sure,"

They walked, with Clary a few feet in front of Sebastian. She knew her way home from here so he just kept walking behind her.

The sky was still painted with an orangey tint, but the sun had gone down, making it a lot colder. Clary clutched her arms.

She looked up Sebastian who was watching her with his blue eyes, and she watched as he shrugged off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

It smelt like him.

And something else in Clarys stomach turned, but she smiled up at him anyways and he smiled back.

They reached the familiar road and saw that the bookstore lights were off, and Clarys bedroom window was dark behind the big oak tree.

"This is it?" Sebastian asked,

"Yes,"

They walked to the book store and tried to open the door, which was locked.

"Lets go around the back," Clary whispered, as he nodded and they ran around the side of the yard. Now it was completely dark out, the stars were only dimly shining in the sky, and the street was quite except for the street light buzzing.

Clary ran up to the backdoor and searched under the mat for the spare key. She knew her mother would probably still be at work, because no lights were on in the house.

If she didn't know any better she'd think the house was deserted.

Clary stuck the key in the lock and turned as the door clicked open.

"Lets go." She whispered to Sebastian, who stood behind her as they walked silently into the blackness of the book store.

Everything looked the same to Clary, well at least what she could see looked the same.

The books were still on the shelves and the counter was still messy and full of paper and cups with cold coffee.

"Nice place," Sebastian chuckled. Clary could feel his breath on her neck.

"I live upstairs idiot."

Suddenly they heard a crash, like something had been thrown against a wall.

Clary sucked in her breath, and Sebastian reached for his pocket where his Seraph blade was.

Clary was frozen where she stood, as she heard a grotesque voice.

"You defied him," the voice came from the blackened stairs that lead to the apartment.

Beside Clary Sebastian moved and dragged Clary with him, as they hid behind a book shelf.

She could see the stairs now, 3 Black figures were there. One was pinned against the wall by another ones hand which was at its throat.

"Why would you defy him?" said one of the figures, it had a hissing voice.

"Let me go!" The figure against the wall screamed and Clary almost let out a sob as she heard the panicked voice. It was high and frail and scared.

It was her mom.

Clary's eyes were now adjusted and she could see the twisted arch in the two other figures back, and there long black capes.

"Where is the girl Jocelyn?" The other figure snarled, She whimpered.

"I don't know!"

"Well we will just have to find out," the figure replied and let go of Jocelyn as she fell to the floor, landing on the stairs below.

"No," She cried, "Leave her alone, she is only 18! She hasn't done anything wrong,"

And just as Clary was about to scream her mothers name something grabbed her sweater and began pulling her. She kicked and struggled but she didn't scream.

She was dragged out through the back door. She could tell her back was scratched, and she swore under her breath.

Sebastian was standing beside her with his blade in his hand looking at whatever was still holding Clarys sweatshirt.

She pulled away and grabbed onto Sebastian's leg as she saw what it was.

A huge grey wolf, with beady yellow eyes was staring right at her.

She didn't have the breath to scream.

Sebastian didn't even threaten the wolf with the blade and he began to move back simultaneously.

Another gut feeling twisted in clarys stomach as she looked at the eyes of the large dog.

When it got to a safe distance away from them it just sat down and stared.

"What is it?" Clary whispered to Sebastian who didn't move.

"Downworlder."

Of course, Clary thought. But for some reason she knew she could never hurt this wolf. This werewolf.

And as Sebastian took a step forward with the glowing blade firmly in his hands Clary screamed,

"Stop!"

Both Sebastian and the wolf looked at her,

"What?" He asked,

"Wait" I said, and I nodded to the werewolf you ran into the trees.

Sebastian looked at Clary with confused eyes. "What did you do that for? He's a Downworlder Clary, he hurt you!"

Sebastian said, and almost without thinking he turned her around and raised the back of her shirt, exposing her bare back and the many red cuts from being dragged across the uneven ground.

Clary blushed and Sebastian hesitated and quickly let Clarys shirt fall back down.

He turned his stare back to the yard "What were you thinking?"

And right that second a man approached from the trees. Sebastian froze were he stood and Clary uneasily smiled.

The man walked forward, he was tall and muscled, with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing big work boots and a plaid shirt with jeans. He looked like a lumberjack.

"Clary," The man said as he walked closer and when he finally got close enough he stood a safe distance away and just looked at her as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Clary," He said again, "Do you remember me?"

She stopped for a second, really trying to remember him. She looked closely at his face, he had laugh lines, and rosy cheeks.

"Kind of." Clary said timidly, he frowned at first and then looked at her with eyes full of hope.

"My name is Luke," _Luke Luke Luke_, and suddenly images of bike riding, pink band aids, first day of school and games of monopoly came to mind.

This was Luke.

Clary gasped and threw herself at him, and he caught her and hugged her just like a real father would.

She couldn't hold back the streams of tears that fell down her cheeks.

When they pulled away Sebastian was looking at them both quizzically, Clary laughed and explained.

"He's my good friend."

Clary said, turning back to Luke.

"Who were those guys?" She said, just remembering the events that had just taken place.

Luke looked at her gravely, Sebastian was waiting.

"Demons, who worked for Valentine. They are continuing what he left off. They're avenging him, which means we have to keep a close eye on your Clary."

Clary gulped loudly. "You mean, they… want to kill me? For Killing Valentine?"

Luke Hesitated, "Yes. And whoever else was involved. But the Lightwoods should be fine if they are still in Idris." Clary exhaled relieved,

"Look at you!" He said, and put his warm hands on her arms and rubbed up and down trying to keep her warm.

"I wish I could offer you somewhere to stay, but I don't really have a residence anymore." He frowned.

"Oh, well that's fine. We'll just… um… get a hotel?" Clary didn't know if Shadowhunters stayed in the Holiday Inn.

She looked up at Sebastian who nodded.

"I will come with you, "Luke said, and they ran around the side of the house towards the street.

"Do you think my mom will be ok?" Clary asked quietly, she knew she should have helped her mother and just not have let her lie there on the ground but she just couldn't, not yet.

"She should be fine; she is no threat to Valentines avengers." Luke said and then added, "I keep a close eye on your mother Clary, there is nothing to worry about."

"Is that why you were there?"

"Yes, I come every night. Just to make sure she is O.k. Even though she has cut me out of her life, all I want to do is make sure she is fine." He said looking down at his feet as they walked.

Clary turned and looked forward, Sebastian was beside her.

The walk to the closest motel was only 15 minutes. The walk there was mostly silent and awkward. Clary and Sebastian talked about Idris some more, she was still curious, and Luke joined in a few times.

"This is where were staying?" Sebastian asked, as Clary spotted the Motel 8's flickering neon sign.

"It's here, or there." Clary said pointing to the dumpster in front of the building.

Sebastian sighed, "Fine." And they walked through the squeaky automatic doors.

-

"226, 227, 228. Here we are," Clary said, as she unlocked the door with the key. Sebastian and Luke hesitated behind her as the door swung open revealing a black room.

Clary searched the wall for the switch and turned the lights on.

The room was small, with a medium size window overlooking the parking lot. The bathroom was across the room, and on against the far wall was one double bed.

Clary blushed.

"I thought we asked for 2 beds." Sebastian said behind her, she wouldn't turn around to face him. Luke chipped in.

"This was the only room left. Every other one is being used, or under construction."

"Oh, Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch," Sebastian said, who walked over to the run down brown sofa, and jumped on it. Stretching his legs out over the arm rest.

"Nice," He mumbled, and closed his eyes.

Clary turned back to Luke. "You can stay here for the night Luke; I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Clary said, Luke smiled at her.

"I'll stay for a little while. You should keep your own bed." He smiled, and Clary put her bag over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Even though the tiny bathroom was musky and poorly decorated, Clary thought it felt kind of homey.

She looked at the mirror, frowning at her messy and matted hair, and her dirty clothes. She sighed; it felt like she hadn't looked in a mirror in forever.

She was glad to have an extra pair of clothes in her knapsack, so she started the shower.

The warm water felt like heaven on her muscles, and the scraps on her back. She got changed and combed through her damp hair with her fingers. The shampoo smelt like coconuts, and her hair looked healthier already.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom to find Luke and Sebastian talking about weapons.

"One time, I knew this guy who had his arm cut off by a Vajra once," Sebastian said excitedly, to Luke who was sitting on the ground leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, I have seen one a long time ago, but I was always interested in the Mjolnir."

"Oh, Yeah." Sebastian said, like a little kid on Christmas.

Clary walked over to her bed and put her bag down. She jumped on the bed and leaned over the side where Luke and Sebastian were talking.

Clary joined in the conversation and they talked for hours, up until Sebastian looked at the alarm clock which read 1:45 am.

"Well I am going to sleep now. Cary can you turn off the light?" Sebastian asked as her turned over on the couch, back facing her. She reached over to the light beside her bed and clicked it off, Luke stood up from the floor.

"Luke," Clary asked as she got into bed and they could hear Sebastian's light snore.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Jace is?" She couldn't see his facial expression because it was dark in the room, He hesitated.

"Is that why you came back?" he asked,

"Yes,"

"I haven't seen him in awhile Clary," He said, and she watched as he turned and left, opening the door and closing it behind him.

-

_review ! :)_


	15. Oh Boy

**No homework? No projects due? No exams or summatives? Nope, so how about an(other) update !**

**CHAPTER14**

-

The morning came quickly, and Clary opened her eyes to the sun pouring through the curtained windows.

She groaned and rolled over to find Sebastian lying on the couch with his face pressed into the pillow and his legs sprawled over the end.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit, his dark hair was messy and he looked younger and peaceful.

She stood up quietly and tip toed to the bathroom, where she washed her face and got dressed,

combing her now wild hair out with her fingers before putting it up in a tight pony tail.

She had a lot to figure out today, and when she was done getting dressed she walked back out to the room where Sebastian was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Clary chuckled as she swung her knap sack over her shoulder.

Sebastian smiled a sleepy smile and shrugged.

"I've had better." He must have been awfully uncomfortable on that couch all night, half of his body didn't even fit onto it.

Clary blushed and turned to look at her shoes. "This bed was big enough; you could have slept in it."

She was only trying to be realistic, why did he need to sleep on the couch when the bed fit the 2 of them.

She looked up and saw Sebastian's smile, "Oh well, too late now I guess."

And she watched him stand up and walk to the bathroom as she sat there by herself.

Outside the window, the sky was a bright blue. No clouds in the sky. People were walking on sidewalks and cars were driving by.

Clary was glad to be home, but every time she thought of Sam, Magnus and the Lightwoods, she would get this sick feeling inside.

They were all awake now, and when she imagined Sam waking up to find her gone, she couldn't help but have the urge to be sick.

Just then Sebastian came out of the bathroom, His hair was now not as messy and his clothes were more decent looking.

"You ready?" he asked, Clary stood up from the bed and smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked,

"To find your brother obviously."

-

they checked out of the hotel after they enjoyed there complementary breakfast.

It felt like Clary hadn't eaten in forever and she quickly swallowed 3 pancakes and a bowl of cereal.

They left the hotel an hour later, walking down the streets of New York.

"So, where do you think he would be?" Clary asked, looking up at Sebastian who didn't look down at her.

"Anywhere there are demons?" Sebastian said, and Clary looked down as she walked.

They walked and they walked, the cold air kept hitting Clary square in the face making her nose numb.

She followed Sebastian most of the time, as they turned down streets she didn't recognize, until they were standing outside of a bricked building.

It almost looked like a prison.

"What is this?" Clary asked, Sebastian walked towards the building, and Clary noticed that it looked like it was deserted,

the windows were barred and no sign was at the front door which was also covered in bars.

"A place I've heard of." And Sebastian opened the door, and as they walked through the smell of something delicious hit her.

She looked around the room at which looked like a normal restaurant, tables and booths were full of people, and behind the counter was the chef making the food.

But she stood there aghast when she realized these weren't people.

"S-s-Sebastian?" Clary stuttered as he made his way to one of the booths against the wall and moved into one of the seats.

Clary followed and sat on the other side of him as a girl came up to them. She was beautiful, and had big blue eyes, with no pupils.

"Can I take your order?" Sebastian was looking at the menu, and he looked up at her to answer.

"Just a coffee for me thanks," And then the girls blue eyes turned on Clary,

"U-uh, just a water please?" She asked, and the girl smiled, revealing her shark like teeth before turning away.

Clary was still stunned, "Where are we?"

"A restaurant, most Downworlders come here." He said, still looking at the menu, every few seconds his eyebrows would scrunch together.

It was silent for a few seconds; And Clary just looked at Sebastian's face.

She memorized the line of his jaw, and the scar on his cheek.

He had laugh lines at the corner of his eyes and his lips were perfectly shaped.

His eyes were a cold blue, and it almost reminded Clary of something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Why did you really come here?" Clary asked suddenly, Sebastian looked up from the menu.

"Because I was hungry?" He asked quizzically, Clary shook her head.

"No, I mean why did you come to New York with me? What interest to do have in helping me?" She stated boldly, his eyes flicked to the table every few seconds.

"Well I told you, you didn't have anyone else to help you so I –"

She cut him off, "I mean, why though? Why did you waste your time just to help me find my brother?"

She watched as his eyebrows scrunched together again, as if he were trying to think really hard.

He was fumbling with his hands as he folded them together on the table before looking up to meet her gaze.

"I…I knew your brother a long time ago," His voice was uneven as he began. "When we were little, we grew up in Idris together...

We were the closest of friends, but…but Jace's father didn't want him hanging out with me anymore, so Jace obeyed, and dedicated himself one hundred percent to training. He never stopped." Sebastian's eyes were distant as if he were lost up in some old memory as he continued talking.

"His father was just so determined to make him the best there ever was, and so Jace tried and tried."

In the middle of Sebastian's rant the waitress came over and dropped off a tall glass of cold water and a cup of coffee for Sebastian.

He cooled down a little as the waitress left, as if remembering reality.

"And then… I found out what had happened to Valentine, and well I knew Jace was probably behind it. And then I found out from Maryse Lightwood that Jace had a sister."

He shrugged, "I want to find him and talk to him."

Clary sighed; she had to admit she was taken aback with Sebastian's story. She took a sip of her water as he poured a pack of sugar into his coffee.

"We just ate like an hour and a half ago," Clary laughed at Sebastian who was still looking at the menu.

"Yah, I didn't get much, you sorta inhaled all the pancakes." He winked at her and she could tell she was blushing.

Sebastian wasn't a bad guy, she thought, he was good looking smart and determined and also funny.

He reminded her of someone else, but at that moment when he reached across the table to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear,

she couldn't think of who that other person might be.

-

*  
_**review please ! :]**_


	16. Tell Me It's Not True

**ANOTHER UPDATE? OUI OUI! WARNING, this chapter is kinda choppy and i apoligize, but it is a juicy one, and its LONG TOO! :D THANKS REVIEWING GUYS! X&O'S FOR YOOU! :)**

CHAPTER15

-

Clary blushed, a deep red and Sebastian smiled sheepishly as the waitress came back.

"Would there be anything else?" She asked politely, Sebastian looked up at her.

"Uh, yes." Sebastian started. "I don't know how familiar you are with your costumers but by any chance do you know Jace Wayland?"

Clary looked up startled at the girl whose eyes were narrowed and said something under her breath before answering Sebastian question.

"Yes, I do." She said quickly. Sebastian looked relieved.

"Does he come here often?"

The girl snorted, "He used to, doesn't come back that much anymore."

She crossed her arms over her chest, and Clary could tell that for some reason Jace had done something to her, she seemed like she disliked him.

"Do you know where he has gone?"

"how should I know? He does even stop by anymore." And Sebastian thanked her before she turned away and walked gracefully towards another busy table.

"How'd you know she knew him?" Clary asked over her glass of water,

"Alec Lightwood once told me that if I ever came back to New York, I should check out this restaurant, and I thought that if Alec liked it and came here when he was in New York-"

"So did Jace," Clary mumbled looking into her water.

Sebastian sighed and took out a five dollar bill and placed it on the center of the table before standing up,

"Come on." He said, and waved to the waitress before walking out of the restaurant door.

Clary was walking beside him and he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have a couple more bucks on me, how about we come back here for dinner?"

She smiled and looked up at him "It's a date."

-

Once again she found herself walking beside Sebastian in the freezing cold down the street.

"We should go find Luke." Clary said, his teeth chattering.

"Where do you think he'd be?"

"Where do all the werewolves of New York hang out?"

Sebastian smiled,

Clary followed him as he walked, taking detours throughout the streets, and down random alleyways that lead to somewhere else she didn't recognize.

And finally, she saw another building which was bricked up and barred.

"Where are we?" And just like the last time, Sebastian opened another barred door that lead inside the building.

Clary walked through and the smell of alcohol and musk hit Clarys senses.

There was a counter, where people sat around talking amongst each other. The bartender was washing some dishes behind the counter. Only he noticed us walk in.

"Well if it ain't the Nephilim coming to hound us again." The tall man said, he was thick and had a gruffly voice. Everyone who was sitting at the bar turned their heads.

Each one of their eyes landed on them, Clary could see a wild edge in them, and she leaned over and whispered to Sebastian "Werewolves?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course." He looked back at the man behind the counter before moving forward. One of the men at the bar kept his eyes locked on Sebastian.

He didn't even notice.

"Don't worry; we aren't here for any business. I was just wondering where I could find Luke."

The man pointed one pickle finger at the back of the room where a hallway was.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, and walked around the people sitting down. Clary followed behind him quickly.

Down the hallway he spotted a door, and knocked on it gently.

She heard something on the other side, and suddenly the knobbed turn and out poked Lukes head.

He looked startled when he saw them

"Oh, uh Hey" He said and opened the door all the way. The room was like an office, with a desk and chair.

Sebastian and Clary walked in as Luke walked over to sit in his ruined leather chair.

"So, what can I help you with?" Luke asked re arranging his pencils.

"We need to stock up on supplies," Sebastian said glancing around the room, Luke looked at him quizzically. "Weapons."

"Oh," Luke sighed and pointed to one of his cabinets, Sebastian walked over and began picking through it.

Luke looked back at Clary, "You promise me you'll be safe, you hear?"

"I will." She smiled timidly, Luke smiled back.

"Well you got a nice place here." Clary laughed,

"Yeah the bar is just somewhere we all hang out."

"You and the pack?" Clary clarified.

"Yeah, all those people out there are apart of my pack," He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah I uh… saw them. The bartender, he seems.. Nice? And this other one, he has a big scratch across his face, did he get hurt in… battle? Or something?"

Luke laughed, "No, Your brother did that actually."

Clary gasped. "Jace? Really?"

"Yup, I guess the Cub picked a fight with the wrong kid," Luke smiled as if remembering something.

"That was the night he was kicked out of the Institute. He came here, cussing and throwing out bad 'Downworlder' jokes to my boys. The kid's suicidal, but he did have the better punch." He chuckled again.

Clary loved hearing about the past and she got a strange sense of sadness.

"You ready Clary?" Sebastian called; he was fully loaded with weapons hanging off his belt buckle. He covered it with his shirt.

"Yeah." Clary said standing up, Luke stood up too. "Thanks," She smiled at him and he nodded her way before she left through the door, following Sebastian through down the hallway.

-

"Where are we going!?" Clary asked exasperated, as she leaned down and clutched her knees,

trying to catch her breath, finally Sebastian who was in front of her stopped walking at his inhuman like speed.

"Central park," He replied grabbing her hand, forcing her to follow him. She tried desperately to free his hold but he was too strong.

"Stop!" She shouted, and he finally let go and began walking at a normal speed.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest giving him a stubborn glare. "Thank you," She said sarcastically, but he thought nothing of it, and they kept walking down the street.

She realized she had been doing a lot of that, she should have a car.

She was 18 now, but her mother never let her drive by herself anyways. She was always so stubborn and demanding.

A twist of sadness and guilt washed through Clary as she realized this is the first independent thing she had ever done, well except for what she could not remember.

It was now nearly 4 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set over the trees of Central park. People were still walking, sucking the most out of the beautiful day.

As they passed each person who was simply out for a stroll Clary noticed that Sebastian looked at each one quizzically, as if they had something on their face or they disgusted him.

Clary nudged him with her elbow in the ribs and he gasped in artificial pain.

"What did you do that for?" he said, rubbing his side dramatically, but his eyes were still on the faces of an elderly couple who were walking by, with their poodle in tow.

"What are you doing!?!" Clary whispered roughly, Sebastian looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked, the next people who passed were a family of three, the parents holding the little girls hand who swung in between them from their hold.

"Why do you keep looking at people like they're the grossest thing in the world?!" She demanded.

"Well Clary, I'm just making sure that not one of these humans are demons,"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Would a demon be disgusted as an 80 year old woman?" She asked,

"Hey, you never know. I'm just trying to protect you, your majesty." He pretended to bow and she elbowed him in the ribs once more.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm fine by myself." She raised her chin slightly.

"Oh, really?" His blue eyes were lit up with amusement. "Can you handle this by yourself?"

Just then he whipped out his seraph blade, whispered the name and she watched it come to life.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Put that away!" She shouted in a whisper. "We're in public!"

He chuckled at her, and the light of the blade slowly dimmed, "No, my friend. _You_ are in public,"

She looked at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am not really here. No one can see me. So right now it looks like you are having a conversation with yourself."

She gasped, and realized that everyone who did pass her looked at her strangely.

She blushed red with embarrassment, "You're an ass!" She said under her breathe.

He laughed and put the blade back into his belt as they continued their stroll through Central Park.

They searched everywhere for any signs of demon presences.

Nothing.

When the sun had completely gone down Clary looked over at Sebastian, "We should probably go, I don't want to have a run in with any-"

"Fairies?" Sebastian cut in, looking past the trees.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." But Clary had some strange sense of déjà vu.

At that moment a grumble came from deep in Clarys stomach, and she looked up sheepishly at Sebastian.

"You promised me dinner remember?"

Sebastian smiled. "Sure I did,"

And they walked the path back to the main street, finding their way to the small little bricked up diner.

-

"What are you going to get?"

"I don't know yet."

They were talking as Sebastian pushed on the door to open it, revealing the small little restaurant.

But instead of their loud costumers and sizzling grill, the inside of the diner was silent.

Sebastian and Clary stopped talking instantly, as they saw all the costumers and all the staff looking at the man who stood in the center of the room, who slowly turned around when Clary and Sebastian walked in.

Clary felt a scream bubbling in her throat but she quickly swallowed it as Sebastian quickly grabbed her hand, as if he knew it would calm her instantly. She didn't pull away.

_Clarissa Fray, we meet again_.

The voice sounded in her head. And Sebastian squeezed her hand tighter.

When Clary timidly lifted her head to look at the mans face for the first time she could have sworn her legs were going to buckle beneath her.

The man had a white parchment hood that covered most of his face and Clary was thankful because the other half was terrifying.

Where his mouth should have been was replaced with stitched lines, as if it were sewed shut.

"Brother Jeremiah," Sebastian nodded. "May I ask why you are here?"

_I have been hearing some interesting things about you Clarissa,_

Clarys voice trembled "Me?"

_I heard a block was put in your mind again,_ _and I hear you are also in danger._

Clary nodded, Sebastian asked again. "What do you want with her?"

_Nothing at all_, _I was simply curious when I heard the Morgenstern son was socializing with the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild._

Clary stood frozen in her place, she wasn't able to move, and not able to process what he had just said, the only word running through her brain was _Morgenstern._

Sebastian gave a nervous laugh,

When Clary had finally regained her thoughts she looked at Brother Jeremiah and asked,

"What do you mean the Morgenstern son?"

_Well Sebastian Morgenstern has surly introduced himself to you, has he not?_

Sebastian Morgenstern. Sebastian Morgenstern. Morgenstern. Morgenstern. Morgenstern.

Clary regained consciousness in her body and she viciously yanked her hand out of Sebastian's

and before she knew what she was doing her hand flew up and she smacked him across the face with as much force as she could.

She couldn't decipher many of her thoughts but she knew the name Morgenstern from anywhere,

"You're Valentines _son_?" she hissed and he looked back up at her, with shocked eyes and a bright red cheek

_"Clary,"_ he said apologetically.

And even though she had so many questions to ask, so many things left unknown,

she turned her back to him, and ran out the door.

-

*  
_review ! :)_


	17. Blind

**UPDATES? HERE YA GO, THANKS TO ALL AWESOMEEST REVIEWERS ! YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE YA ! THIS CHAPTER IS ... JUICY. ENJOY, XO**

-

**CHAPTER 15**

-

It was dark and cold outside as Clary walked as fast as she could away from the tiny restaurant,

she ignored her name being called behind her. She forgot about it though, because the sound quickly faded and she realized no one was chasing after her.

She couldn't stop the tears that poured over and down her cheeks.

How could he do that to her? She thought over and over again.

He had lied to her, and about the most important thing. He wasn't friends with Jace when they were little. He was Valentines _son._

The thought made Clary want to be sick.

How did the Silent Brother know about this though? What had happened when she was away? Did Jace know? Where did they stand now?

Another twist in her stomach and she picked up her pace, walking by deserted buildings and broken street lamps.

She really wasn't paying any attention to where she was going; she was just so lost up in thought.

She remembered what she had heard all those days ago back In Idris after meeting with the Clave, the man had said that she was no daughter of Valentine.

Was he right? And was Sebastian Jace's brother? Or was he the only Morgenstern child?

For the first time, Clary looked up startled.

She realized that she had walked down a road that was surrounding by tall deserted buildings.

The sky overhead was pitch-black and the only street light on this deserted road flicked on and off every few minutes. The buildings were so close together, that it wasn't much like a road at all.

More like an alleyway.

A strange wind blew, that ruffled Clarys hair, and she began to worry. Where was she?

She began walking down the road and passed under the Street light that was still buzzing.

It was all so eerie, she thought as she kept walking, pulling her sweater up close to her throat.

And then, she heard something.

It was a distinct shuffle sound, and Clary froze where she stood.

She had lived in New York for many years and knew what could happen on a deserted road.

She didn't look back, fearing whatever could be behind her and she picked up her speed, not running. But just walking really fast.

_Clarissa._

She didn't know if she heard the sound out loud or in her head, and her heart began beating to a sickening speed.

So she held her breathe and quickly spun around, expecting a man with a knife in his hand.

But instead, there was nothing. Just the empty road and buzzing street light a few yards behind her.

She had never been so relieved in her life, and she turned back around and let go of her breathe before she started to walk again.

_Clarissa._

And she turned around once more, just out of curiosity, not fear. But this time, the road wasn't as empty as it had been just a few seconds ago.

And Clary felt the scream bubble in her chest as she looked back at the dark figure standing right under the spotlight, looking like… a ghost.

Inevitable tears of fear fell from Clarys eyes and she would have screamed, but she realized the figure wasn't moving towards her fast.

It was slow, which made Clary want to scream even more.

She turned around and began to jog to the end of the dark road. Every few seconds she would speed up and let a small sob escape her chest.

She thought she was reaching the end of the road, but then she saw it.

Another Black figure standing a couple of yards in front of her,

and out of shock and fear and every other unkind emotion running through her body, she began to take a couple steps back away from it.

& it all happened so fast, she suddenly felt a sickening cold wind blow over her and she was forcefully smashed against one of the building walls,

gasping for breathe and digging her nails into the icy hand that grabbed at her throat.

_  
"Fairchild,"_ the voice hissed and Clarys eyes readjusted and focused on the face that was close to hers.

She could only see the gaps of blackness where the eyeballs should have been, and the bony and parchment whiteness of his skin,

and the razor shape teeth, that were coated in red tinges as he spoke to her.

It was what anybody would be waiting to find hiding in the deepest parts of hell.

"Let me go!" Clary sobbed, and its ice cold fingers clutched her throat tighter.

_"You killed Valentine,"_ The demon hissed, the voice was scratchy and low, and made Clarys body go numb. She realized that these were the demons that had gone after her mother,

"No I didn't!" She struggled against his grasp; she didn't know what else to say.

_"Liar!"_ He screamed, his breath swirling in Clarys face that smelt like blood.

His hands grip tightened more and Clary could feel her breath begin to catch, she grabbed at the hand desperately, only wishing for a little bit of oxygen. She couldn't see straight.

"Please!" She cried, but the sound was faded, and black dots were starting to take over her vision.

All her senses were beginning to fade, but as her eyes began to close unwillingly she could hear the faint sound of someone shouting.

Her vision was almost completely black when she felt a wave of air being sucked threw her throat. She gasped, filling as much of it in her lungs as she could,

and her throat was burning from how much she had lost.

Suddenly she regained composure and her head darted up when she realized she was free and lying on the ground against the brick wall.

All her senses were alert and her head darted to the figures that were standing a couple of feet away from her,

being knocked around by someone who was simply a blur, they were moving too fast.

Clary was still sitting clutching her throat, watching in horror as they demons eventually fell to her knees.

And when she thought she was free to stand up again, the flash of her saviour pinned her against the wall just as the demon had,

except this time there was a sharp blade of a knife pushed against her throat.

Clary gasped at the pain, and looked up in the eyes of the person who had saved her.

Her whole body went rigid.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right this second."

His eyes were narrowed in slits, the gold burning down into Clarys.

His hair was matted with blood a dirt, and he's black jacket was ripped and dirty, with large black spots of blood soaked into it.

She spoke in a faint breathe, almost a whisper. And it was so intimate and so sad and so excited and so happy and joyful and hopeful and desperate all wrapped into one.

_"Jace"_

And at that moment, as everyone else was going on with their lives,

while Clarys mom was possibly coming home from work,

and Sam was probably wondering where she was,

and while Sebastian was probably thinking of ways to apologize…

She was here.

Living in the moment, and enjoying every second of it. Because in that single moment, as she stared into Jace's melting eyes, a wave of images passed through her mind.

Hitting her hard each time, images and voices filling up her mind, making her dizzy.

And now,

she was really there.

The Clary who knew Jace, as her first kiss, who knew Simon as her first boyfriend and who knew Valentine as the bad father.

Because in that second, that block in her mind was broken through, revealing all those memories and all the tiny details of the life she couldn't remember.

Clary was here.

-

"How'd you know my name?" He shouted at her holding the blade closer to her throat.

She was so full of joy she didn't even feel the pain of the blade or the stream of blood slowly dripping down her collarbone.

She was too aware of him, and it sent tiny electric shocks throughout her body.

He wasn't an inch away from her; he was pressing her so hard against the wall that he was pushing his body too close to her own.

She couldn't help herself; every time he spoke his breath would tickle her ear.

"I asked you a question Mundane." He said violently, his voice was silky and just the way she remembered it.

"Jace," She sighed, and when she said that, she stared into his golden eyes, waiting for him to realize who she was.

He pulled away from him, only an inch, and looked at her for the first time.

Clary waited for the big reveal, where he would cry out her name and hold her closer then they just were, and never ever would he let go of her again.

She waited, but it never came.

He just stood there looking at her, not as if he were in shock, but more like looking at a stranger sitting beside you on the Subway.

His eyes were confused, and he didn't show any sign of recognition.

He looked at her like she was just another human.

It's like he didn't see her.

It was like he was _Blind._

_-_

_*_

_review please? :)  
_


	18. Stay Close, Don't Go

**a/n : you guys are too awesome. all the support and love i get towards the story? thats wicked cool, and so some of you guys guessed what would happen in this chapter. ( nothing bad happens i swear ) so you can enjoy without having to close your eyes at parts. warning you guys in advance, i have been going through serious writers block and this isnt one of my favourite chapters, even though its supposed to be the best. maybe ill redo it later or something. but anyways its up to you to enjoy or not. thanks again guys ! :) dont forget to let me know whatcha think !**

**-  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

-

She couldn't breathe,

She was numb all over, and couldn't feel the blade of the knife still pushing against her throat, or the train of blood slowly making its way down her chest.

He didn't recognize her.

All of the months she had been without him, and all these days she went looking just for him.

He doesn't remember her.

"Jace?" She cried, her voice was uneven and shaky, the tears poured down her cheeks.

He hesitated for a minute and pushed the knife harder to her throat which cut deeper.

"Who are you?" He repeated furiously, his eyes were a dark gold that shined with no sign of love or compassion.

She struggled with her words, "It's me Jace!" She sobbed, "It's me!"

He looked at her again puzzled. She knew that the last time she had seen him was when she was 16, well she couldn't have changed much, maybe her hair was a little longer and her face less youthful but she was the same.

He looked at her again, and she saw in his eyes some kind of determination and worry.

Almost like he was unsure.

"Who _are_ you!?" He cried, and this time the desperation was raw in his voice.

"It's me! It's me Jace! It's Clary!"

And all of sudden, his stare faded and he looked at her again as if this time he saw her.

And it went quiet as his eyes went infinitely sad.

the knife dropped to the ground.

She didn't take her eyes off him; He stood a few feet in front of her now. His eyes wide and full of emotions flickering in them so fast she couldn't tell what they were.

But he looked completely sad.

_Jace_, who never feels any emotion, who doesn't rely on anyone else.

He stood there with his face full of vulnerability.

"Clary," His voice was shaky, and he walked towards her.

It was a slow few steps and then he stumbled, the boy who was always so graceful, and he fell into her. His body pressing hard against hers, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny frame and clinging onto her like she was his life raft in these choppy waters.

_"Clary,"_ He said over and over again, moaning into her hair. She had bunches of his shirt in her fists as if she were holding onto him for dear life.

"Jace," She sobbed, the tears fell down her cheeks and soaked his jacket.

He held her tighter and didn't let go.

"You're here, you're here," He whispered into her hair, and when they finally pulled away his eyes didn't leave hers.

"I am," Her eyes were flooded with tears.

He walked forward and lightly touched the side of her cheek, as if he were making sure she was real.

He stared at his fingers as they brushed across her cheek and he mumbled distracted "Where have you been?"

"I came looking after you Jace, Magnus came and found me and took me to Idris, I saw Alec and Isabelle and Simon again!" The tears of joy pooled over, but as she said the last name he flinched.

"What?" Clary asked him,

"I haven't seen them in a long time," He muttered,

"I know, they miss you a lot." She soothed, and he looked up at her with a flame of hope in his eyes.

"Come with me," He said looking around them, grabbing her hand, pulling her behind him as he walked quickly down the street. Clary was trying to keep up.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused. He didn't turn back to answer her. They walked down the deserted street, and down another street that seemed really familiar to Clary.

"Jace where are we going?" No matter how hard he was grabbing her wrist, she was still so full of joy. She had him back.

And he was pulling her more quickly now, down another road. And then he stopped when he was standing in front of an old deserted building.

And he turned to her, "Do you want a place to stay tonight?"

Clary finally gasped as the thoughts pieced together in her head. She hadn't even recognized it, with the desertedness of the building and the boarded up doors.

"You live _here_?" Clary gasped, she could feel more tears pool her eyes.

"Yes," And they walked towards the front door of the building and walked in. Nobody lived there anymore. It was cold inside and spooky. They walked up the flight of stairs, and passing each floor Clary shivered, wondering where everyone had gone. Jace could tell Clary was nervous and he reached down and grabbed her warm hand and smiled at her.

They walked up the rest of the stairs until they reached the familiar floor. Jace opened it and once more Clary gasped, the room was empty, except for a mattress lying on the floor near the window. The walls were bare, except with the darkened areas from when the paintings used to hang on the wall.

She couldn't believe that Jace lived here.

He had moved into her old apartment when she had left.

So this was where he had been hiding, she shook her head and let the silent tears fall as Jace gripped her hand tighter.

And for the first time, in a very long time.

Clary was home.

-

"You know where everything is," he smiled, "So I guess I don't have to really show you around."

She was so happy to see that smile of his again. "Nope, I think I remember where everything is."

And she unwillingly let go of his hand and walked towards the bathroom. It looked exactly the same, well at least as much as she could see in the dark.

The electricity was obviously discontinued, so Jace had many candles placed throughout the apartment. It was quite odd that the water was still on though.

She wondered how he could have lived here for as long as he had. Or why he had decided to live here in the first place. And thinking of the possible reasons made her heart beat 1000 times too fast.

She turned on the taps, and the cold water came out, and she splashed it on her face.

"Clary?" Jace knocked at the door. She knew she had him back now, but every time she heard his voice the joy replayed over as if it were the first time.

"Yes?" She asked leaning against the door, listening.

"Uh, I have an uhm, shirt for you to wear, since, well; you don't have anything to wear to….bed? And I just thought you'd be more comfortable then wearing your uh…."

Clary quickly opened the door to reveal an almost blushing Jace leaning against the doorway looking like a god.

"Sure," Clary rushed, Jace smiled and handed her the soft navy blue shirt that was perfectly folded.

"Thanks" She threw him a smile before he turned away and she closed the door behind him.

she quickly yanked her t-shirt over her head and replaced it with Jace's.

It was soft and warm, and it smelt like him.

She smiled. But what about her jeans? She couldn't sleep in her jeans.

But she opened the door anyways revealing Jace now lying on the mattress staring at her.

She was timid under his stare and she could feel the blush rush to her cheeks, and she pulled at the hem of the shirt and bit her button lip.

He whispered something under his breath and she could have sworn she heard him say something along the lines of beautiful but Clary slowly dismissed that thought from her mind. She could never be thought of as beautiful while he was in the room.

He smiled at her. "You're really going to sleep in jeans?"

She flushed even more. "Yea?"

"You don't… have to? The shirt is long enough to uhm…cover… well…" he gulped nervously and she turned around and kicked of her jeans, and she left them in a pile at the side of the room.

"There," She said and turned around to find him staring at her legs. His eyes were full of fire, and he tried to resist the temptation. She shifted her weight from one leg to another, teasing him. His eyes traveled up to her thighs where the t-shirt ended. He gulped.

"So" She thought quickly, trying to distract him as she hesitantly sat down at the end of the mattress. "Did you kill those demons?"

His now wide eyes darted up to her, and he gulped again. "Uh yeah." And finally he gathered his thoughts back. "Why were they after you?" He asked now fiercely sitting up.

"Because apparently I helped kill Valentine and they're coming to avenge him. And kill me."

"There not touching you." Jace said boldly, eyes blazing. The reflection of the candlelight flickered in his golden orbs, making them look like blazing fire.

Clary looked down at her hands,

"Wouldn't they be after me too?" He asked after a moment,

Clary looked up at him. "Well yeah. They have been and so has everybody else. They just couldn't find you!" She told him, as if it were so obvious.

He stared back at her just as determinedly.

"The Lightwoods are better off without me anyways Clary."

"You're wrong. Isabelle misses her brother Jace. Alec misses his best friend! Magnus, Simon, Sam and Sebastian!"

But Clary didn't catch what she was saying until the sentence was out in the open.

"Who are Sam and Sebastian?" Jace frowned.

Clary had once again completely forgotten about them. She realized how much she missed Sam but Sebastian? Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she had forgotten about him.

"My friend Sam and just some other person I met along the way." She shrugged pretending it was no big deal. She didn't want to tell Jace now. She just wanted to spend time with him, problems aside.

"You tired?" Jace asked her, eyes infinitely soft.

Clary gave a sleepy smile, "Kinda."

"Well come," He said, moving over an inch, leaving room beside him on the mattress.

She looked at him nervously. "Are you sure? I could always sleep on the floor, it doesn't matter –" But he cut her off by putting his finger to her mouth.

"You are still the same Clarissa Fray." He smiled, and moved over some more as she climbed under the sheets beside him.

He was so warm. He kicked the blankets off himself and stood up and immediately Clary feared that he would leave again.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't hide the panic in her voice. He turned to her with a reassuring smile. He heard the panic too. "Don't worry!" He laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed relived, and watched him as he stretched his arms to the ceiling and pulled of his filthy black shirt, revealing his torso.

And as he had the shirt over his head she had a second to admire him. His jeans hung low on his hip bones, and his muscles tensed in his abs. The black swirls covered him, making delicate patterns all over his golden skin.

The shirt was pulled over his head and his hair was disarrayed even more.

He gave her half of a smile "You don't mind do you?"

She couldn't speak so she just shook her head, and he blew out all the candles in the room leaving them in the black, except for the dim light of the moon pouring through the window.

He climbed back beside her, making the bed and her heart a little less empty.

And even though it was a pretty large mattress, he still lied so close beside her that she could feel his breath on her neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

And as the world was still going on around them.

Jace leaned close, and whispered in her ear.

"Good night Clary."

-


	19. Stay With Me Now

**a/n : hello my fellow fanfictionees. haha ok well you guys seemed to enjoy the other chapter which made me extremely happy. sorry for not updating in a long time, school was off for exams, studying, boy trouble, you guys get it right? ( oh p.s if you have any advice on what a girl should do when she likes a boy who doesn't seem to notice her, let me know ;) )  
lol, so here you guys go. i promise to update asap too ! i promise. OH P.S THANKYOU TO MY WONDERFUL, AWESOME, CRAZY, FUNNY, EVENMOREWONDERFUL REVIEWERS! hey these last chapters wouldnt even be up if it werent for you guys ! wow i have blabbered too much. so here ya go... enjoy !**

**CHAPTER 16(i think)  
**

-

Clary couldn't help but lie completely still all night.

She was wide awake and she didn't want to move due to the fact that her back was pressed up close against Jace.

She didn't know whether he was asleep or awake too.

So she just lied there, with both her hands tucked underneath of her pillow, and she stared out the big window at the moon which was the only light, that lit up the room,

It caste a blue-ish glow over everything.

She began to think about the days events, replaying each one of them over and over in her mind trying to make sense of it all.

She missed Sam, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and Magnus.

She almost regrets that she had left as quickly as she had.

She wished she could have stayed and talked with Simon more, or told Sam she was leaving, or maybe she would have had time to let Magnus explain.

Sebastian had really hurt Clary.

She finally thought that he could have been the one person she could have related to, towards finding Jace.

And then she finds out he's Valentines _son_? Well where that leave her and Jace?

She sighed out loud and turned onto her back, getting tangled up in the sheets.

She tried to untangle herself when her legs accidentally brushed against the boys beside her.

She forgot about the sheets and froze as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

It wasn't just a normal brush-by kind of touch; she nearly glazed his bare leg with hers. She suddenly recalled their discussion about that….

_As Jace was blowing out the candles in the room, he looked at Clary from the corner of his eyes mischievously. "What?" She smiled, and he straightened up and she looked down at the low hanging jeans he wore._

_She remembered what he said about how uncomfortable it was wearing jeans to bed._

_"Do you mind?" He laughed as he reached for the button._

_Clary gulped her eyes fixed on his hands. "Nope."_

_He looked down and suddenly his button was undone and his jeans were hanging even lower on his hip bones, his navy blue boxers were now visible, but before he kicked them off, he turned towards the last lighted candle and smiled before blowing it out._

_And the whole room was dark, but Clary could here the sound of those jeans being dropped to the floor._

_  
_  
She wondered if he had noticed her lingered touch and her eyes darted to his, which were unexpectedly open and staring at her with a sly humour.

His arms were behind his head and he smiled that cocky grin she had missed so much, she smiled timidly and whispered "Sorry," He only smiled more.

She set her eyes back to the sheets and untangled her legs, making sure she didn't touch him.

She lied back down with a tired huff and stared at the ceiling.

"Clary?" Even though they were all alone on a mattress on the floor of a deserted apartment, he still whispered.

His voice sounded like a melting honey, soft and warm and smooth. Her bones melted as he said her name.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, still staring at the ceiling.

She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him laying on his back staring at the ceiling too.

"Why did you come and find me?" He asked,

it was a straight forward question. Not a yes or no answer, but the answer wasn't made up of complicated excuses or stories.

He wasn't waiting for something that would make the world a little easier, but he was waiting for the truth.

"I don't know," And as honest as she could be, that was all she could say.

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I'm not really sure. Maybe I just wanted my brother back." He flinched at that unwelcome word. And he was silent for a moment.

She just listened to him, breath in and out.

She could have sat there for hours and just listen to him.

It was like some kind of lullaby to her, and after awhile in the silence she felt her eyes begin to get heavy.

"Tell me something," He suddenly said, the melting honey still in his voice and with sleepy eyes she turned her head to him.

And their faces lay only inches, centimeters, what seemed like _millimeters_ apart.

"What was it like forgetting everything?" His breathe touched her face so faintly, she could feel it tease her eyelashes.

Jace's eyes were warm and molten, and his face looked almost vulnerable for the moment and so she answered him with as faint of a voice.

"Forgetting everything was easy. It was remembering what I had forgotten and left behind, that was the hard part."

She watched him carefully as his eyes closed peacefully and he breathed out deeply. She was tracing the line of his jaw with her eyes and she resisted the urge to touch him.

They were just so _close.  
_

"Jace?" She whispered, he didn't open his eyes but he mumbled and inaudible 'yes?'

She was hesitant for a moment, caught up in the way the glow of the moon shined across his beautiful face.

He looked so peaceful, and for a second Clary wondered why there was an angel lying beside her.

"Why didn't you remember me?"

He finally opened his eyes and stared at her with some kind of gentle curiosity. She watched as his eyes searched her face.

"I'm not sure exactly," he mumbled, his eyes now on her lips.

"I guess the truth is that, after you left I saw your… face in my mind every second of every day. You wouldn't leave me alone Clary." He chuckled and she felt his fingertips slowly dance across her cheek. "I see your face everywhere. And I thought that when I had you up against that wall, it was just my brain playing some horrible trick on me."

Clary could feel her eyes pool with water.

"I'm sorry Jace," She sobbed, and his eyes darted to hers when he heard the agony in her voice.

"For what?" He asked as he put his hand on her cheek, trying to sooth her.

She was crying now, really crying and she could only barely get the words out.

"For leaving you behind."

And the tears poured freely down her face, and suddenly Jace grabbed her with both arms,

and pulled her as tight as he could into his bare chest. He tucked her head under his chin and kissed her hair.

And he let her stay like that, shaking in his chest until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep on his chest.

He must have been awfully uncomfortable lying like that, but he never moved.

He stayed there all night, lying on his back, eyes searching the ceiling as the red headed girl lied close to him,

with her head on his chest and her hair fanned out on top of him.

And just like always, the world continued to spin ruthlessly around them.

-

_review? :)_


	20. Shattered

i'm apologizing in advance. (you'll understand when you read the chapter)

**CHAPTER18**

-

_you know what they say, god giveth and god taketh away._

_it's unfair because, he doesn't even believe in god._

-

Jace opened his eyes slowly the next morning.

His neck was stiff and his some parts of his body were sore but then he looked down to the girl cradled happily in his arms and he couldn't deny to never being more comfortable.

He didn't want to wake Clary, it was still early and she looked dreadfully tired, so he just continued to lay there. His eyes scanning the ceiling once again.

What a perfect scene he thought.

The sun was pouring through the window, the white sheets were twisted and tangled around them and the red headed girl still had her head on his bare chest.

She smelt like flowers and clean cotton.

He had never been happier, well now that he had her back.

he wasn't planning on letting her go ever again.

Suddenly Clary started tossing in his arms and he looked down at her, watching, as her emerald green eyes opened slowly. They looked up at him, and suddenly her cheeks began to flush.

"Oh," She huffed and sat up straight. Jace stayed lying as he watched her as she registered in her brain where she was and what had happened the previous night.

"Good morning Sunshine," Jace smiled cockily, Clary gave a timid smile before slowly standing up. Jace didn't move but his eyes followed her the whole time.

_Damn did she look good in that shirt, _he thought and smiled to himself as she stood up.

She pulled at the hem of the shirt, self-consciously.

"Uhm, are you getting a shower, or can I get one?" She asked Jace thought for a moment.

"You can get one," He said, beginning to stand up. He remembered what he was wearing and he stood up and looked towards where she stood, but the bathroom door was just closing.

He sighed and walked over to grab his jeans, and put them on as the sound of the shower started in the bathroom.

He could hear the water chugging out of the showerhead, and on the other side of the door Clary swore.

"Clary?" Jace asked walking towards the door; he didn't know whether he should go in or not.

"Clary are you o.k.?"

"The stupid shower is messed up!" She cried, Jace chuckled.

"Can I come in and fix it for you?"

"Yes," She mumbled defeated and he laughed once more as he swiftly opened the door, but stopped laughing when he saw her.

He was his sister, and he cursed the heavens for that. He hated it so much, especially when they teased him like this.

There was Clary standing with his white towel strategically wrapped around her.

It was such a small towel that it showed more skin then the t-shirt had.

He gulped and turned his attention towards the shower.

He dazedly turned the taps, and moved the showerhead until the water was coming out perfectly. Jace was quite as he turned back to her.

"Thank You," She smiled.

And he would have given anything in world to have simply leaned over to her and touch those soft pink lips with his. He would have given up _anything_ for that.

But some small word rang in his head, over and over again, and Jace found himself turning around to walk out of the bathroom.

It was the word _sister_ that never seemed to leave his mind.

-

Clary and Jace were both showered and ready 2 hours later.

Jace stood leaning against the window pane, enjoying the view as Clary rested on the mattress.

"So," Jace said after a few moments of silence,

he turned around and looked at the girl sprawled across his bed and at any other moment, he would have been enjoying that, but now it was simply torture.

"You have to stay close to me from now on, Fray." Jace said, the red head looked at him with a smile on her face.

"My memories have been erased enough, Morgenstern. I don't think anything will take me away from you now."

And it was the way she worded the sentence that made Jace's incomplete, still beating, heart cringe a little more.

She would be with him forever, but forever was an awfully long time when she was your sister.

"Not for that reason Clary, I'm going to be watching out for those demons again." He hesitated,

"I wonder who is sending them. There has to be someone else working for Valentine now that he is dead."

Clary nodded. "Well what do we do now?"

"I'm not exactly sure,"

"Well maybe we should go back to Idris, and stay there until everything blows over.

Everyone would be so happy to see you again Jace." The hope in her eyes made him feel guilty.

"Clary, I can't go back. Imagine what I did to them when I left, they have probably changed their lives around and made little room for me. They're better off without me."

And before Clary could say anything, a loud knocking came from the apartment door.

Clary and Jace both froze.

_Bang bang bang,  
_  
"Clary," Jace whispered as he jumped into action, looking for his seraph blade. "Be quiet."

"Who is it Jace?" She whispered back, he gave her a look that had _I don't know_ written all over it.

3 more bangs on the door and Jace turned the knob, his seraph blade glowing to life.

The man on the other side of the door flinched away.

Jace looked at the guy, his messy dark hair was falling in his face, his blue eyes were on Jace's blade until he scanned behind him and those eyes locked on his sister.

"Clary." Was the one word that came out of the boys mouth and anger suddenly enveloped Jace and he pinned the boy against the door frame,

holding him off the ground with the blade at his throat.

"Who are you?" Jace snarled,

"Jace Don't!" He heard Clary scream, and suddenly she was trying to get in between both of them, protecting the boy.

Jace finally calmed down and stepped back a bit. He didn't let his guard down though.

"Who is he Clary?" Jace snarled, Clary was taken aback by how he hissed at her, she stumbled for words.

"He's, He's my friend Sebastian." She answered, until she remembered what he had done to her, and she too stepped back from him.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest; Jace was behind her, watching the boy closely like her personal guard.

"I," He gulped, "I just wanted to… apologize Clary." He said, his eyes pleading. Clary didn't move.

"How did you find me?" She asked. He smiled timidly.

"I searched everywhere. I guess it was just luck."

She didn't smile.

"I wanted to tell you Clary, I swear I did. But that's why I was helping you find, well, Jace." He looked at Jace for a fraction of a second, and his eyes went back to Clary.

"I wanted to explain everything to the both of you."

Jace didn't know what they were talking about, but he knew Clary wouldn't forgive him for what he had done.

He knew Clary wasn't like that. And Jace had a smug look on his face as Clary was silent and Sebastian was pleading with her.

Jace didn't like him already. "Clary please. I'm so sorry."

And all of a sudden, Clary was walking towards the boy, and for that second Jace thought she might hit him, but she didn't.

Her arms intertwined around his neck and he held her close against his body.

Jace was taken aback, and some kind of emotion he had never felt before boiled in his blood.

"Clary, get off of him!" Jace shouted at them, he had the seraph blade out again. And he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back beside him.

"Jace what are you doing?!" She shouted at him,

"I don't trust him Clary," Jace spat. Sebastian stood there frozen, staring at the dangerous blade that Jace was willing to kill him with.

"Jace stop it! Stop it!" And he regretted it, when he turned towards her.

Her eyes pleading, she was almost crying. Those big green eyes full of sadness and desperation, and there was something else there too he noticed.

And then he understood.

He turned his attention to Sebastian, who was watching Clary with the same emotions flickering through his eyes.

And Jace let the seraph blade fall from his hand.

All three of them watched as the blade hit the floor and the glow of it faded.

Nobody said anything, and Jace understood the situation, that hit him as hard and fast and painful as a bullet in the chest.

She loved him.

And He loved her.

And maybe, he thought, maybe he was overreacting, or over analyzing it.

But there it was in Clary's eyes. That hint of uncertainty. Maybe Clary Fray didn't love Sebastian as Jace thought, but he saw it in those jade green eyes of hers.

That she could. She could love him,

And that was enough for Jace.

He must have been there. He thought. He must have been there when he wasn't.

She didn't remember him, and when she forgot about him she eventually met Sebastian, who stole her precious little heart.

All his chances had gone down the drain along with her memories, and now it was too late.

So Jace stood there in the doorway as each of the lovers stared at the broken golden boy.

"Jace?" It was her voice, her smooth, innocent voice that broke the silence.

"Jace are you alright?"

But he wasn't alright, not really. But when had he ever been 'not alright.' He was strong, independent and unbreakable.

So he walked over to the window, and looked outside to the sun that was just rising over the warehouses.

People were drinking their coffee, or going to work, or even just waking up,

It was all happening while Jace's incomplete heart was being shattered into a million more pieces.

And some nagging thought played over in his mind, it was him, he supposed. Maybe his thoughts before he got so soft.

_What did you think? You had a chance? She's your sister for angels' sake. What have you learned over the years, what's the one thing that's always true? What did you forget?_

He turned back to Clary, and gave her that cold hearted smirk, she had always hated.

And she saw it there, he know she saw it as she looked at him, that she was repeating those same words over in her head from all those years ago.

_If you're angry, just say it. Don't act like nothing ever touches you. It's like you never feel anything at all!_

And he smiled that cold smile even more, because he knew exactly what he had forgotten over those years, and he could almost hear that cold dead rough voice of his father,

whispering it in Jace's head.

to love is to destroy.

*


	21. read,read,read!

**okay.**

****

well...

before you guys grab your pitchforks an jazz,  
i would like you to know that i am so so sorry i havent updated in such a long time.  
i have been really busy lately , and just didnt have time to update.  
but since i have left the story sitting for so long, the book release is just around the corner,

so now, i know you are disspointed that this is just a stupid, rather long, authors note and not a chapter,  
buut i really need you guys to answer a question.

Q: Would you guys still read 'B l i n d' if the story is not finished before the release date?

so would you still read this story even if city of glass is released?

pleasepleaseplease leave a review with your answer.  
and once again im sorry for not updating in so long,  
i have just had so much on my mind lately.  
i've been busy with school, family, boys.  
( & yes that boy problem is still not solved yet, he is still in love with the prettiest girl in school,  
whom i cannot compare so if you have any tips for _that _feel free to help.;))

you guys are amazing, and i hope that the next chapter will be finished soon.

thanks,

- kaatie :)


	22. it's not ok

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- 

**HELLO REALLY AWESOME LOVERS OF THIS STORY.  
_I AM BACK!_  
AND TO ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO VOTED.  
YOU'RE PRETTY AWESOME.  
so guys, _city of glass_? GOOD STUFF EH? and for all who haven't read it yet? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO n' GET IT! ITS AMAZING.  
it;s awesome ;) lawl.  
so uhm, k. heres the next chapter, but I AM NOT A FAN OF THIS ONE. it seems really rushed and whatever, so you let me know.  
maybe ill rewrite it sometime. but hey, if you like it that great you can_ REVIEEEEEEWWWWW!_  
and then there shall be more chapters.  
cool huh?  
so yup here it is.  
enjoy!  
:D**

-

_So he walked over to the window, and looked outside to the sun that was just rising over the warehouses. People were drinking their coffee, or going to work, or even just waking up, It was all happening while Jace's incomplete heart was being shattered into a million pieces._

And some nagging thought played over in his mind, it was him, he supposed. Maybe his thoughts before he got so soft.

What did you think? You had a chance? She's your sister for angels' sake. What have you learned over the years, what's the one thing that's always true? What did you forget?

to love is to destroy. 

_-  
_

"We should go." Jace mumbled as he turned back around, he couldn't look Clary in the eyes as he spoke, but he could feel her gaze upon him.

"Where are we going?" Clary said, close to a whisper, Jace walked towards the front door.

When he didn't answer Clary asked in a gentle but frightened voice, "Jace?"

The sound of her so lost nearly broke his heart, and he finally turned around to meet her anxious gaze,

he tried his hardest to ignore the firm hand placed on her shoulder by the dark haired Shadowhunter standing close beside her.

"We're going to find the demons Clary! We're going to figure out what is happening! Isn't that why you came to see me in the first place?!" He yelled at her.

He _yelled_ at her.

And now she looked like she was going to cry.

"Jace," She whispered. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" He yelled eyes hard, invulnerable.

It felt as if something had finally exploded from inside of him.

"Nothing has ever been wrong with me! The only reason you are here right now is so I can help you. All you want is for me to give you the answers, and that's the only reason you came and found me. You need my _help_."

She stood there, arms at her sides. Her big green eyes, watery and dazed.

"No," The sound barley left her lips. "I need _you_."

Jace's chest was heaving, up and down, from the breath he had lost. He stood completely still and quiet for the moment as he savored this.

And suddenly, he was invulnerable again. Eyes hard, eyebrows narrowed, Jaw tight, and fists clenched. His words were heartless as his head jerked towards Sebastian.

"And apparently _he_ needs you."

*

The sun was beating down Clary's back, and even though it wasn't very warm outside, the sun still burned.

They were walking on the sidewalk, towards Taki's again.

Jace was walking in front, wearing all his black fighting gear. He hadn't spoken one word to either of them since they had left the bedroom.

Sebastian was walking close beside Clary, not bothering to keep a comfortable distance.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked no one in particular. Of course Jace didn't speak to her, and Sebastian was the one to answer.

"We're going to find out who those demons were."

She continued to stare straight ahead as they walked. They came up to Taki's, where a large glamored man came out the front door, letting the smell of fresh baked goods, pancakes with maple syrup, fresh fruit out through the door.

"Jace," She asked for the first time, she really didn't want to ask but, right on cue her stomached grumbled. "Can we get some breakfast first?"

He stopped walking, but Clary could see his shoulders tense.

"Sure, because the demons will stop trying to avenge Valentine by harassing you and your family, long enough so we can have some pancakes and coffee."

"Jace." Clary frowned and she watched him turn around and walk through the door of Taki's.

Clary followed with Sebastian close behind.

*

"Here you go," The waitress said, as she placed a big plate of fluffy pancakes in front of Clary.

Clary could almost feel her stomach squeal in delight, even if the moment wasn't so delightful itself.

Sebastian was squished in close to her in the booth;

Jace was on the other side, flashing dangerous and intimidating looks to Sebastian every few seconds.

Clary had tried to start conversation a few times, but either boy just grunted or in Sebastian case, shrunk into her side like she was his shield from Jace's loathing glare.

"So, Jace." Clary said awkwardly spearing a piece of pancake with her fork, "What have you been doing for the last 2 years?"

She regretted the fact that she had reunited with her brother just yesterday and they were already fighting and ignoring eachother.

And She didn't realize how upfront the question was until it left her lips and a mocking smile played across Jace's.

This couldn't make the situation any better.

"Oh well, not too much actually." He said, his eyes were hard and still dangerous.

"We should go see Alec and Isabelle, And I have to get back to Sam!" Clary gasped. Jace crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"I'm not a child Clarissa. I have lived on my own for 2 years now, without the Lightwoods help, and without _you_. I can live without it." He said.

but his eyes really screamed_, I can live without **you**_**.**

even if he didn't say it, the words still lingered in his cold hard eyes.

"What is _wrong_ with you Jonathon Christopher?" She spat. Throwing down her fork, and standing up,

She could see the momentary shock playing across his face but then he regained posture, with that cold hard mocking smile she hated.

She didn't give him any chance to answer as she ran to the door, and walked outside.

-

_reviewreviewreviewreview_


	23. Where'd You Go?

**SUP GUYS? k, so uhm thanks for reviewing ! i was so surprised that everyone actually liked the last chapter, i'm just getting over a nice big case of writers block, so please forgive my rushing chapters. i think this one is a little better, but i promise the next chapter will be _goood._** **so i hope you enjoy this one, and reviews a greatly appreciated !  
:)**

-

--

----

The cold air slammed into Clary's face as she left the restaurant.

Since the street was pretty deserted, she didn't have to worry about anyone looking her way, or asking her if she was alright or lost.

So she just stood there and waited.

She didn't really know what she was waiting for, but when Clary remembered their fights, all those years ago, they usually ended up working out.

Maybe if Clary just stood here for a second, she thought to herself. Maybe if she just stood there Jace would come outside.

And what would he say?

did she expect him to fall at her feet in apologies?

Then why was she standing here, waiting?

What was she waiting for?

She was standing here waiting for him to come out, because all she really wanted was to see is if he'd run after her.

Clary blushed at the thought, but she couldn't help it.

Was he still sitting in there enjoying his coffee? Or was he regretting every word he had said and contemplating whether or not he should run out the door?

So Clary stood there. With her hands in her pockets, and hope in her eyes as she stood and waited.

...and waited.

......and waited.

Now that she could remember, she could recall all the times he had yelled at her, all the times they fought.

It was normal for brother and sisters to fight, wasn't it? What was this fight even about?

Jace had only gotten angry when he had seen Sebastian…

And Clary's head whipped around as the door creaked, and opened slowly.

Clary eagerly wiped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"Clary, are you alright?"

And her heart sank, as the dark haired boy eagerly walked towards her.

She watched as the door closed behind him. Nobody was there, no one wanting to go in, and nobody wanting to come out.

She could almost feel her heart drop through her chest, to her feet.

"Yeah," She whispered, almost inaudible. "Yeah I'm alright."

And they turned and walked away from the restaurant, as Jace was just finishing up his black no-sugared coffee.

*****

*****

***  
**

"Are you o.k. Clary?"

"Yes, I am fine." Clary huffed, wrapping her arms around her.

There were many people roaming the streets of New York, this lovely day. Sebastian was walking beside Clary, very close.

He was silent for a moment and Clary thought that he had finally given up but felt like screaming when 5 seconds later he looked back at her,

"Are you sure you're o.k.?"

She unwrapped her arms from around torso, and flung them to her side aggravated.

"Yes Sebastian. I am fine. I have been fine, every other single time you have asked me in the last past 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure I am more then fine right. Now." She huffed,

She watched from the corner of her eyes as his head fell and he immediately shut up.

"I just thought that you might have been upset, after what had happened with Jonathon." Sebastian shrugged.

Clary immediately frowned as Sebastian said his name. He didn't come after her. Not like she had thought.

"I couldn't care less what _Jonathon_ says or does." She was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice.

"Well he _is_ your brother. It seems that you guys had just reunited again after all these years and after 1 day you're already screaming at each other. I've never known siblings like you, who fight so much."

That's when Clary stopped walking and turned to face him.

The people who were walking behind them had to walk around.

She glared at him and she could nearly feel her face red with anger.

"Thanks for your little pep talk , but you know _nothing_ about me and my _brother,_" She sneered mocking his tone.

"You know nothing about me either. And heck, I don't even know _you._Who are you? Just because I've got bigger problems on my plate doesn't mean I'm still not absolutely _pissed_ about how you've been lying to me Sebastian _Morgenstern_. Don't start talking about how messed up _my_ life is when you can't even explain your own."

She huffed and continued walking down the sidewalk as Sebastian stayed behind a little. She could almost feel his shock.

"I'm your brother Clary."

She stopped walking again, and the wind flew stray pieces of her hair around her face as she turned to look at him.

He was standing a few feet away from her now, standing completely still. The passing bystanders had to walk around them to continue walking to where they were getting too.

"I'm your brother Clary, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first but what was I supposed to say? Nice to meet you Clarissa, I am actually related to you? Now it's you Jace and I. I want to be a family, because really, we're siblings, and hell, knowing Jonathon I could be a better brother then him. I'm sorry Clary, I'm sorry for lying to you."

Clary stood there frozen, but her cheeks were still red with anger.

She didn't even stop to think about what she'd say next, the words just tumbled from her lips.

"You're not my brother. You don't even _count _as my brother. I do not know you. And once again, you have no idea who Jonathon Christopher is; I suggest you stop talking about him like you actually are Jace's brother. You are nothing to me. Just like Valentine was never a father to me."

Clary paused for a second looking at her feet. "I don't even think I know my own mother now… Jace is- well Jace is _all I have_." She realized.

Her heart began to pound violently and she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness pass over her. "And Jace doesn't want me." She whispered, almost speaking to herself.

"He told me himself, he doesn't need me." She recalled his words back at the restaurant; they still never left her thoughts. _I can live without **you**_**.**

She thought she was going to be sick, or maybe she'd faint. But she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Sebastian. Maybe she was overlooking the whole thing, and making a big deal out of nothing.

But she was still standing here, in the middle of the street as the sun began to descend, standing in front of a boy claiming to be her long lost brother with such pity in his eyes.

She didn't see anyone who had ever said that they'd be there forever.

She didn't see anybody who loved her, and really _loved_ her.

She was alone, and she didn't know if it was her fault or not, she had already messed up the most part of this life she had just gotten back.

She felt her throat close up and Sebastian began walking towards her, but she violently tore away from his outstretched arms.

"I have _nobody_." She screamed, and turned her back on him and ran.

-

* * *

_she seems to be doing that alot these days huh? reviewreviewreviewreviewreview_


	24. Little Sister,

**KAJGLKJGALKJS. OMG.  
LONG TIME NO SEE, AND YES THATS MOSTLY MY FAULT AND I APOLOGIZE SOSOSOSOOO MUCH.  
SO HERES A SHORT SNIPPET OF A CHAPTER, SORRY IT COULDN'T BE LONGER GUYS BUT HEY,  
I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LET IT GO THAT LONG WITHOUT A CHAPTER AGAIN !**  
( oh, p.s ladies&gentlemen remember that boy problem? yeah, i finally talked to him at Starbucks,  
AND WE ORDERED THE SAME THING ! XD )**  
just thought you should know,  
anyways.**

ENJOY. !

--

Jace laid a 20 on the table and walked outside, the cold air struck him forcefully in the face,

making his eyes sting and his hair flair. He didn't really know where he was supposed to go;

he wasn't sure where Clary and Sebastian had stormed off too.

Jace felt a little tug in his chest when he taught about what just happened.

Typical Clary, getting defensive and making a big deal out of the little things, and then dramatically leaving.

She was practically asking Sebastian to follow her.

Jace could imagine it now, Sebastian with a screwed up twist of pity on his face.

_'Clary hunny, are you alright? Clary can I get you anything? Clary I love you so much…'_

Jace felt even sicker.

The sun was starting to set now, over the warehouses as the New Yorkers walked past him without a second look.

Everybody had somewhere to go.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued his walk down the sidewalk.

He tried to think about different things, like how Isabelle and Alec were doing, or where Magnus was.

He eve tried to think about Simon, but nothing could take his mind off of the redhead.

He didn't know if he was happy she was back, or if he wasn't. Last night had been an exceptional night,

but Jace restrained himself, keeping a safe distance at all times, even though deep down, (and he knew it was there too)

He just wanted to hold her.

Did he truly hate that? That, meaning the feeling that pulls at his chest every time he sees her,

of his shortness of breathe every time they talk. Or that urge, to just grab her, and hold her tight to his chest, and never let her go, never.

Not again.

Jace flinched as he thought of her leaving, like she had all those years ago.

The memory seemed to be burnt into his mind.

He remembers it perfectly, and he can almost see it through his own eyes as if it were happening all over again.

Clary, standing beside her mother now, messy red hair, falling in pieces in front of her shocked eyes.

Jace couldn't breathe for a moment as he remember what happened next.

_"You can't just pretend nothing ever happened! It's in her blood! We'll never see her again! You cant do this!"_

Those ice cold words left Jocelyn's lips, "Well I can try"

it was then Clary lost her balance in faint, and fell to her knees.

"Clary." Jace could remember screaming her name, as he ran towards her.

"Clary, Clary wake up. Clary wake up. They're going to take you away Clary, you have to wake up now! They're going to take you away from me!"

Jace tore himself away from his livid memory, and concentrated on the now dark sky as he walked.

He wondered why Jocelyn had always been so paranoid about the whole, immortal/mortal world.

he could still hear her words from that night, especially when his so called mother had looked at him with a deadly glare, and said.

"You are not my son."

Every single day since that night he had always wondered what she had meant by that,

but then again, every single night since that day he had also always wondered what had happened to his little sister.

-

_review?_


End file.
